Arrow with no friends
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: My name is Dakota Feichko, and I've been stranded on Lian Yu for the past nine years. My father, the owner of Bishop corporation, took my mother and I on a trip to America. The plain never arrived as we were attacked from the inside. My family didn't survive, but I did with the only thing on my mind keeping me alive, Survive. Now I have to Save My City. I own nothing. Re-Write.
1. The return

Running down the mountain, I saw a chopper in the distance. Reaching for my arrows, I took a knife I had made and created a spark, setting it on fire. Aiming up, I let it fly until it hit my target, a tree that I had covered in oil. It exploded, catching on fire and gaining the choppers attention.

I ran down towards the fire, knowing that the chopper was heading in its direction. As I reached it, I saw that chopper landing. I laughed, before falling face first in pure exhaustion as I finally made it. After nine rough years, I had finally got my escape from this island.

My name is Dakota Feichko, and I've been stranded on Lian Yu for the past nine years. My father, the owner of Bishop corporation, took my mother and I on a trip to America. The plain never arrived as we were attacked from the inside. My family didn't survive, but I did with the only thing on my mind keeping me alive, Survive. Now that I'm returning, I can do what my father has asked me to do. To save my city.

 **Five days later**

"Twenty percent of your body is covered in scare tissue, second degree burns on your back and arms, X-rays show twelve fractures that never properly healed." The doctor said as I sat on the bed, looking at the plate that was in front of me. "You haven't said anything since you've arrived." He said as he closed his folder. "I'm just not sure if your the same boy that I helped." He said as I looked at him. "I know its you, but your mental state, your different." He said as he sighed. "What happened to you on that island?" he questioned as he crossed his arms.

"I dont want to talk about it." I said as I looked back at the food. Reaching the fork, I picked it up and stured the noodles. "After years, the first food I get was spaghetti." I said as I picked up the noodles and ate it.

"Its hard to believe that you survived." The doctor said as he looked over me. "I would say th-"

"No." I said, knowing where he was going with that. "I will not go through any of that." I said as I placed the fork down, having gotten full already.

"There's no telling what happened on that island, nor how you survived. Going through th-"

"I said, no." I said as I looked at him. "My life, all of it, will remain in the past." I said, getting a sigh and nod from him.

"Then, after a few days you will be free to go." He said, looking out the window. "You will be staying at a family friends place, not sure if you remember Pegasus-sama or Sena-san." He said, with me shaking my head no. "Once Pegasus-sama heard of your rescue, he was the first person to offer to take you in."

"How kind." I said as I reached over to the book and started flipping through it, not spotting his name. "I believe he would be the perfect person for me to stay with." I said as I looked at the doctor. "Thank you, you may go, I'm fine for now." I said, with him nodding and walking away.

 **Three days later**

As the driver pulled up towards the mansion, I got out and headed straight for the back. Once I got to the trunk, I saw the driver getting my luggage, but I stopped him as I grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me and I nodded to him. "I can take it from here." I said, with him backing off and taking the wooden luggage from him.

Walking over to the door, I spotted two individuals standing at the door. the first person is a man with a stern look on his face. Despite his age, the man is thin, but very well built; lacking any flab and perfectly proportional body, some would say that it is almost as if he'd been carved by a master sculptor. The man has dark brown eyes and long black hair that he usually ties up in a ponytail and is wearing traditional clothing. from what I could guess, this was Pegasus.

The second, is a fairly young woman around her late 20's, at the oldest. She is slender, a bit short and has neck length blond hair. Her eyes are a transparent blue color. She was wearing a standard-looking female butler uniform. She also had an expressionless face, meaning that she wasn't very friendly or she just didn't care.

"Dakota, its good to see you again." Pegasus said as I approached him, giving a nod. "You may not remember me, but I'm-"

"Tenma Kashiwazaki, or as most like to call you, Pegasus." I said, getting a tick mark from him. "And you must be Sena, sorry if I don't remember you." I said, with her shacking her head.

"My name is Stella Redfield, not Sena." She said, with me bowing to her.

"I'm sorry for my mistake." I said, with her bowing back.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." She said as we stood up.

"Your room has been prepared." Tenma said, with me nodding at him. "Stella, take his bag to his room while I show him around the house." He said, with Stella nodding and moving forward.

I stopped her as I moved my hand away from hers. "If its alright, I would like to keep this close to me until I reach my room." I said, with Stella looking back at Tenma with a small bit of shock on her face. He nodded as she stepped away. "Lead the way." I said, with him nodding and leading me into the house.

As we walked in, I could instantly get a good look of the place. It reminded me of our old house, but flipped around. Instead of the stairs facing away from the doors, they were facing towards the door with a small table with flowers and a chandelier hanging above it. "I know its been a long time, but I hope nothing has changed much." He said as I shook my head.

"Sorry, I still don't remember this place." I said as I walked around the table, looking up at the chandelier.

"I'm off to school!" We heard someone call out. Turning around, I watched as a third person ran down the stairs, stopping half way. She was somewhat a very beautiful young woman with a pair of light-blue eyes, just like Stella. She has light-blond hair that reaches her mid-back while it only reaches her upper chest in the front. Her bangs hang just above her eyes. She has a very buxom body, with me thinking that she has a lot of meat on her. She was wearing a butterfly hair clip on her head and is depicted in her school uniform. "Who is this?" She asked as she looked at Tenma.

"Sena, this is-"

"Dakota Feichko, its a pleasure." I interrupted, bowing my head a little.

"Feichko?" She asked, looking at her father. "Didn't they die like, a decade ago or something?" She asked, and I could feel the two behind me stiffen up in shock.

"Not all of them." I said as I narrowed my eyes at her. "I am the only survivor." I said as I stood up straight. "Turning to face the others, I saw them looking at me in shock. "Stella, would you mind showing me to my quarters? I wish to wash-up." I said, with her nodding and slowly leading me away, not sure of what to say.

 **Later, living quarters**

Walking out of the bathroom, I made my way over to the mirror. After nine years, I had changed from the little kid who liked to play with his friends, to a man. I don't recognize who I am, not after everything that had happened over the past nine years. With each passing day, I was slowly washed away in the sands of time.

Hearing thunder, I looked out the window, making me remember how it all happened.

 **Flashback, nine years ago**

Thunder rang out around the plain, shocking me as I stared out the window, only for it to get closed off as my mother walked past me. "There's nothing to be afraid of." She assured me as she walked over to her chair and sat next to my father.

"She's right, the storm isn't close, its just a few miles to the west of us." He said as he poured a glass of champagne and handed it to my mother, with her taking it.

"Storms are unpredictable, there's no telling what it will do." I said, with them looking at me.

"That may be the case, but following the news, we are able to tell the future of the storm." He said, with me looking down at the paper in front of me, which was some art of random things.

 **End flashback**

I stared at a picture of a three year old me, in the arms of Stella while Sena was at her leg, pulling on it. "I remember that day." I heard Stella say from behind me. Turning around, I saw her with her arms crossed. "That was the day that I first moved in." She said as she walked up to me and picked up another picture, being of her sleeping on the couch with me laying on her back with Sena on the floor. "You kind of looked up to me for that week, like I was your big sister." She said with a smile.

"Sorry, I really don't remember any of it." I said as she nodded. "I remember looking like that, but none of the memories of this." I said as I placed the picture down. "You look like your eight years old in this picture." I said, with her nodding.

"That was my age." She said as she placed her picture down and turned to me. "And you're no longer the little shrimp you were, you're taller than me now." She said as she placed her hand on top of her head and moved it over to my nose, showing that I was taller than her.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Age has nothing to do with it, eating well and surviving was key to it all." I said as I turned to the door as Sena walked in.

She stopped once she spotted me again. "Oh, your still here, and you cleaned your self up, nice hair cut." She said, crossing her arms as I had cut my hair earlier while I was in the shower, even shaving the small amount of hair I had on my face.

"If you want, I could trim it up." Stella said, giving me a small smile.

"I would appreciate it, but not today." I said, with her nodding.

"Of course, also, dinner is ready." She said as she started walking away, with me following her. As we reached the dinning room, I walked over to the end of the table and sat down, with Stella standing next to me. "You could move closer to everyone." She said as we watched as Tenma and Sena sit at the other end of the table.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to anything yet." I said, with her nodding and walking into the room to the side.

We didn't say a word. It was so quiet that you could feel the pressure, that if you were to light a match than the entire building just might explode. As for what I mean by that, I mean that as a term of gas being thick and anything that is said wrong could ruin the rest of the day.

"So, how have you enjoyed your stay here so far?" Tenma asked as Stella returned with three trays on a cart. She placed one in front of Sena and Tenma, before making her way towards me.

"It was, easier than living on Lian Yu." I said, with him nodding as Stella placed a tray in front of me. Looking at her, I then looked back at Tenma. "Is she going to eat with us, or after?" I asked, with Tenma shacking his head.

"I eat after everyone." Stella informed, bowing a little before walking over to Tenma and filling his glass with wine.

"What was it like on Lian Yu?" Sena asked, with Stella and Tenma tensing up, with Stella spilling the wine on the table and instantly cleaning it up.

I smiled and looked at Sena. "Cold." I said, with them sighing.

"I'll have Stella take you out to the city tomorrow, its been years since you've seen anything." Tenma said, with Stella nodding.

"It would be my pleasure." She said, with me nodding towards her.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we stop by Bishop corporation?" I asked, shocking her.

"There is plenty of time to visit your family's business, but you must see the city first." Tenma said, with me nodding and taking the top off of the platter, showing that it was fish. I couldn't tell what kind of fish, but it appeared to be steamed fish, with a form of brown juiciness around it with some greens on the side.

 **Later that night**

I couldn't sleep on the bed, it was no longer conferrable to sleep in, meaning it would take some time to get used to. I opened the window as it would help me sleep, lessoning to the night as I laid down on the ground, closing my eyes.

 **Flashback**

 **BANG**

Opening my eyes, I looked over at my mother and saw her slumped over, blood pouring out of her chest. I screamed as her lifeless eyes staired into mine. I heard fighting behind me. I took the blanket and tossed it over me, hoping that whatever happened on the plain would end.

 **BANG**

The next thing I knew, was the wall beside me had been yanked off along with the blanket. Looking over to my father, as he now stood next to me, fighting a man, he kicked him out while holding onto a strap, his tie, that he had wrapped around the door of the bathroom. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a book. "SURVIVE!?" He yelled, with me taking it from him just as the door broke, sending both my father and it out of the plain.

I started breathing heavily as it got harder to breath, before I to was yanked from the plain.

 **End flashback**

Opening my eyes as I felt something touch my shoulder, I grabbed there arm and flipped them, where I then wrapped my legs around the arm and started pulling on it. feeling a tapping on my leg, I remembered where I was and let go, spotting Stella, who was rubbing her arm as I backed away.

"I'm sorry, I-I didnt mean-"

"Its alright." Stella said as she stood up and walked over to the window and closed it, stopping the rain from coming in. "What are you doing on the floor?" She questioned as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep, it isn't conferrable to me." I said as I brought my knees to my chest.

"I take it you also opened the window?" She asked, with me nodding. "Couldn't sleep without the sounds of the night?" She asked, with me nodding again. "I understand." She said as she walked over to the bed and picked up a pillow and walked back over to me. "Start small, in time it will get better." She said as she placed it down. "I'll go get my iPod and play southing sounds of the night." She said, walking away and confusing me.

"What's an iPod?" I thought as I laid down on the pillow.

 **The next day**

Walking out of my room, I spotted Sena walking twords me. "How did you sleep?" She asked as she stopped infront of me.

"Could of been better." I said as she nodded.

"Well, I hope you have a nice day in the city, but I have to get to school." She said as she started walking away, with Stella walking up to me.

"Did you notice how hot she's gotten?" She asked, with me just staring at her. "Because I haven't." She said, getting me to chuckle a bit. "Come on, let me show you around town." She said, with me nodding as I followed behind her.

 **Later**

"Your funeral was small." Stella said as I rode up in the front with her.

"Let me guess, didn't get lucky?" I asked as I looked out the window.

"Look at you, you're not the good boy that I thought you were." Stella said with a smirk. "You actually know the difference between the sex." She said as she elbowed me. "So, did you learn anything new about your body while you were gone?" She asked, with me looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really." I said as I looked back out the window.

"So, how about your welcome home party?" She asked, confusing me. "You know, to get to meet new people, have fun?" She asked as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll get back to you on that." I said as she stopped at a light.

"Why did you want to come down to this part of the city anyways?" She asked as I looked at one of the old factories of Bishop corporation that was shut down.

"No reason." I said, planning on coming here alone later at some point in time.

"What did you miss the most?" She asked as she continued on. "The food, houses-"

"My friends." I said, with her looking at me.

"Oh ya, who are they?" She asked, not knowing much about me.

"From what I can remember, there names were Sora and Taka, but those were nicknames that we gave each other." I said, with her nodding. "I called my self Hantā. I said, with her looking at me.

"Hunter?" She asked, with me nodding. "Strange name, but I understand." She said, with me nodding.

"Lets stop and get something to eat, its about noon." I said, with her nodding as we started to pull over.

 **Few moments later**

"Good call." Stella said as we walked back with half eaten burritos in hand. "This place, from what I can tell, has the best burritos in the city." She said as I nodded in agreement.

"I remember eating one of them with my mother, just before we left." I said, followed by a van stopping right behind us, gaining our attention. Turing around, I saw them armed with guns. I reached out and pushed Stella, with her barley missing a dart to the neck, but it hit my arm. She turned around and was shot by another dart from in front of her, meaning that someone was waiting by the car as well.

Seeing her fall, I fell back and hit the back of the car and watched as one of them with an AR-15 turn and gun down a man as he tried to help. Seeing everything blur, I passed out as they covered Stella's face.

 **Flashback**

Popping out of the water, I gasped as I could see a flair pass me, and getting some air. Unbuckling my self, I started swimming over to a wooden plank and climbed on. reaching forward, I grabbed a pipe and started pushing my self towards the flair. once I got to the area, I saw a pilot was dead, along with another man. pulling my self onto the raft, I pushed them off, took the paddle and started paddling in a random direction, hoping to get to safety, all the while I held onto the book.

 **End flashback**

"Little Feichko?" I heard a man asked, followed by the cover on my face getting yanked off. "Little Feichko!?" The man asked again, this time raising his voice, showing that he was wearing a devils mask, flashing a taser in my face as I looked at him. "Did your father survive that accident?" He questioned as I looked around, spotting Stella on the ground, still dressed but passed out. I then looked more to the right, spotting an unarmed man, before looking back at the one with the taser. "I ask the questions, you tell me the answers." He said as I took notice that I had zip ties on my wrists.

Seeing him look behind to another member, the same one who killed the man earlier, he shrugged his shoulders. "He's the leader." I thought as he gave a small nod, followed by the man with the taser shoving the taser on me, letting it run.

I didn't scream, confusing him as he took back the taser. "Did he make it to the island?" He asked as he got into my face. "Did he tell you anything?" He asked, before looking at his friend and shocking me again.

"Bù, tā méiyǒu. (no, he didn't.)" I said in Chinese, getting a raised eyebrow from them. I didn't see it, but I could feel it. showing my hands, the one with the taser freaked out and backed up. Kicking the chair up between my legs, he threw a punch and broke the back. I twisted it, breaking his arm.

His friend threw a punch, with me turning the chair around and stabbing him with the two wooden stakes that were just made. Pulling the chair, I broke off the stakes and stabbed the man with the taser in the leg, before tossing the other one at the leader with the gun and stabbing his shoulder, sending him to the ground.

Walking over to Stella, I checked her pulse and felt that she was still alive. Standing up, I saw the man running away. Narrowing my eyes, I ran up the stairs and followed him, with him turning to shoot at me and missing every shot. Jumping off the railing, I grabbed a chain, swung down and kicked him, sending him into metal pipes, stabbing him through the chest. "You killed that man in cold blood." I said, narrowing my eyes at him as he lost the light from his eyes. "Móguǐ kěnéng huì bùduàn de cuīhuǐ nǐ de shēntǐ." (may the devil continuously destroy your body.)

 **Later that day, back at the mansion**

"That's your story, someone in a hood saved you?" The detective asked as he sat in the chair across from Stella and I, with both of us holding an ice pack to our heads, mine on top of my head and hers on the back of her neck. "And single handedly took down three armed kidnappers?" He asked, with me giving him a thumbs up. "Who is he, why would he do that?" He asked, more to his self than us.

"I don't know." I said with a smile. "Find him and you can ask." I said, with the detective nodding.

"What about you?" He asked as he looked towards Stella. "Did you see this, hooded man?" He asked, with Stella shaking her head.

"I woke up outside of the building with Dakota carrying me on his back, if not for this man, then I would of been dead." She said, with both of us nodding.

"Its funny." The detective said as he looked at me. "The first day your back, and someone is already gunning for you." He said, with me nodding as I understood what he was getting at. "Arnt you popular?" He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"Were you able to identify the men?" Tenma questioned as he walked into the room with a serious look, more than normal. "I want the names of the ones who attacked my children!" he demanded, with me looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's kind of you to refuse to me as a-"

"I'm talking literally." Tenma said as he placed some papers on the table. "I just adopted you, and Stella is my oldest daughter." He said, shocking me. Turning to her, she nodded. "Now, who attacked my kids?" he questioned the detective as he crossed his arms.

"There's no telling who they are, there finger tips were burned, no hair, even there teeth were missing." The second detective said, surprising me.

"But, I heard them talking." I said as I leaned forward.

"That would of been the case, if they didn't have mikes in there masks." he informed, with me nodding. "They were professionals, meaning that we may never get there names." He said as he looked at Tenma. "They probably thought that it was a good idea to take them and make you pay the kings ransom, after all, a parent would do anything to keep there child safe." He said, making me feel uneasy on how He said it.

"I don't like the tone you just used detective, no affiance." I said, with him nodding.

"Sorry, I lost my son nine years ago." He said, standing up. "He was flying your plain after all." He said, with me standing up.

"I'm sorry, and if I can recall anything else, I'll be in touch." I said, sticking my hand out to him, with him shacking it, as hard as he could.

"If I find out that you had something to do with my sons death, I'm coming for you." He whispered, before walking away.

 **Later that night, in my room**

'Akihito Haruka, one of the names on my fathers list.' I thought as I looked at the name in the book, seeing that he was being targeted by the D.A. for wrongfully paying there workers under the amount they were promised. 'He must of been one of the ones who killed my family.' I thought as I looked up, seeing Stella walk in.

I turned the image to another one, this one of the entire world. "I didn't know you could read." She said as she walked in with a tray, this being a drink of some kind.

"I'm trying to catch up in the world as fast as I can." I said, with her nodding as she placed the tray down on the desk. "What is this?" I asked as I looked at the drink.

"This, is my own secret." She said as she poured the kennel into two cups, one for her and one for me I guess. Before I could pick up the drink, she brought out some marshmallows and put them in, followed by some cinnamon and whip cream, with more cinnamon on top of that. "Drink." She said as she took hers and started drinking it.

"Hot coco?" I asked as I picked it up, but she didn't answer as she sat down on the bed, drinking hers away. Looking at the drink, I took a sip, and before I knew it, I had drank more than half of it in one go. "Hot coco tastes better than I remember." I said, looking at Stella. "Thank you."

"Its nothing." She said with a smile. "Seeing as how our day has been abet, crazy, I figured that we needed to relax a bit." She said with a smile.

"Your skipping out on work, arnt you?" I asked, with her nodding. "Lips are sealed." I said, zipping my lips.

"As are mine." She said as she stood up and placed her finished cup on the tray, followed by me. "It makes me wonder, what you would of turned out to be if that accident didn't happen." She said with a smile, with me thinking on it as well.

"Maybe some billionaire playboy with a bunch of toys." I said, getting a smile from her.

"Then it is a good thing you arnt one." She said as she picked up the tray. "Good night." She said as she walked off, to continue her duties and what not.

 **The next day, early in the morning**

Walking out of the mansion, I started making my way towards the road, with a light jog. "Ah, Dakota, I see your up early." I heard, with me turning to face Tenma. He walked up to me, with Stella right behind him. "I would like to introduce your new body guard." He said, confusing me as there was no one there.

Looking past them, I still didn't see anyone. "Its me." Stella said, shocking me. "That's the same look I had." She informed as she smirked. "Where ever you go, I have to go." She said, with me smirking at her.

"I will test your limits." I said, with her nodding her head. "I was thinking of visiting the city again, would you mind joining me?" I asked, with her nodding.

"I'll go get the car." She said as she walked away.

 **Later, the city**

As we road around, I looked at Stella from the back seat. "So, do I call you sis, or-"

"Stella is fine." She said, with me nodding. "As time passes on, you may call me, sister, or sis." She said, making me smile.

"I always wanted a sister." I said, before getting out of the car while it was moving and literally walked on to the sidewalk and continued on towards the factory I had spotted yesterday.

 **Later, after cleaning the place up a little and making my new base**

Rolling in the chair I had set up, I moved over to the computer and started tying on it, seeing that Akihito Haruka was giving a speech down town about how he was innocent. Standing up, I walked over to the same case I had with me on the day I arrived. Once I opened it, I pulled out a black bow with cold around it. "Its time for the man in the hood to visit Akihito Haruka." I said as I grabbed my black hood and gear, making my way towards the exit. 'The league will be pissed if they learn that I'm still alive.' I thought as I put on my old armor.

 **Later, down town**

"I thought you said that lawyer wouldnt be a problem." I heard Akihito tell one of his men, with him nodding.

"It will be taken care of as soon as possible." he told akihito, getting a glair from the man.

"Then what are you doing here, take care of it!" He commanded as he made his way towards the car. Pulling out my bow an arrow, I shot the man in the back, sending him to the ground. The two other guards aimed in the other direction and started shooting as Akihito ran towards the car and jumped in, scared for his life.

"Wrong way." I said from in front of the car, with them aiming at me. Running forward, they pulled the triggers, but they were empty. Sliding forward, I shot off two arrows, each of them hitting the other in the chest, taking them down. Standing up, I shot an arrow at the window, breaking it and jumping on top of the car. After a moment, I reached in and pulled Akihito out of the car and tossed him onto the ground, aiming my bow at him. "Akihito, you have failed this city!" I said as he raised his hands up.

"What do you want?!" He questioned me as he backed up, with me shooting beside his head, stopping him.

"You are going to transfer forty million into the trust funned account number 11431 by ten tomorrow, if not, I'll come and take it my self." I said, with him nodding. getting off the car, I started walking away.

"I'll GET YOU FOR THIS!?" He yelled, with me shooting an arrow at the back window, breaking it and moving quickly to get away.

 **The next day, night time**

Walking out of the mansion, I approched the car and opened the back door. As I was getting in, I spotted Stella in the back, smirking. "Put on your seatbelt." She said, looking at me.

"Dues this make you my date?" I asked as I got in, buckling up.

"No, but nice trick yesterday." She said as she crossed her arms. "I'm to make sure you don't do anything illegal." She said, with me nodding.

"That's understandable." I said as we started driving away. "I'm still going to be testing you, your going to have to keep up with me." I said, with her nodding.

"I'm a fast learner." She said, with me nodding as I some what agreed with her.

 **Later, party**

Walking into the room, I made my way towards the stairs and stood there, looking down at everyone. I didn't know anyone here, and I didn't feel like being here. The reason I chose this place, and time, was for the main event. I needed everyone to see me, Dakota Feichko, but at the same time, I needed the police to see the man in the hood.

Seeing the party stop, everyone looked up at me. The music stopped, with me looking over to Stella, who nodded her head. Looking down, I started walking down, with the DJ person instantly playing we are the champions. I rolled my eyes at the song, knowing that it was old and dead by now. Once I reached the bottom, I made my way over to the table and stepped onto it, holding my hands up. Looking to my side, I grabbed a random drink, which was punch, and held it up.

"For anyone who is younger than twenty one, leave now, or-wait, I'm seven-teen, lets turn up the music!?" I yelled, tossing the cup up, with everyone cheering. hopping down, I stared making my way through the crowd, where I then bumped into a woman with long black hair and a hat of sorts. She looked at me for a split second with a glair, before continuing on.

I was frozen, not by the glair, but the eyes. They were a purple, and I only knew one person with purple eyes. Sora, one of my friends, was a male, meaning that this woman was related to him, mother maybe, and she seamed to be leaving the party. "Guess I ruined her day." I said, followed by my phone going off. Looking at it, I saw that it was ten. Opening up the account, I saw that nothing was going on. 'Time for the hood.' I thought as I started leaving the party.

Once I exited the room, I spotted Stella standing in front of me with her arms crossed. "Where do you think you going?" She asked, with me coming up with a plan.

"I need to go to the bathroom, asap!" I said, hopping from one leg to the other, with her eyes widening.

"This way!" She said, leading me away as fast as she could, but I didn't follow as I ran the other way, knowing she was distracted by the fact that I had to go to the bathroom "asap".

 **F** **ew moments later, the next building over**

Standing in the elevator, I had my arms crossed as I was in my gear. Once the doors opened, I shot an arrow past the first two guards, hitting the third, shocking him. I rolled an EMP grenade forward, cutting the power in the entire floor. Once one of the guards entered the elevator, I smacked him with the bow, sending him into his friend, who shot threw him. Marching out of the elevator, I punched his friend, seeing thee more guards behind him as he fell back.

I ran over to the wall and ran across it as they opened fire. With each step, I fired an arrow, hitting each of them in the chest and rolled on the ground, where I then took the man and tossed him at the glass door that led to Akihito's office. Seeing the man get shot, I shot the man who fired, taking him out. Walking into the office, I aimed my bow at him. "You had your chance, its over!" I said as I shot at him, missing.

"You missed!" he laughed, making me smirk.

"Did I?" I asked, confusing him, before another man tackled me to the ground. Twisting on the ground, I wrapped my legs around the mans arm and neck, where I then broke his arm, getting a scream from him. Standing up, I walked over to the desk, only to see Akihito jump out of the way. I jumped for the desk, turned around and tossed an arrow at the man I had just fought, stabbing him in the heart and killing him as he started shooting.

Landing on the ground, I rubbed my chest, pulling out a built from the built proof vest I had on. Hearing the police, I stood up and ran for the window, where I was shot at and jumped out. As I jumped out, I took my bow and grabbed onto it as I landed on a line I had shot up earlier that night, just incase something like this happened.

 **Later, party**

Walking around, I was greeting people with a smile, but stopped once the music ended. "Ok everyone, party's over!" The detective from earlier said, with me making my way over to him.

"Detective, this is a privet party, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked, with him nodding at me.

"Yes, go home, the party's over, we will be visiting everyone here as we have reason to believe that they are connected to the hooded man." He said, with me nodding.

"Ok everyone, lesson up!" I said as I stood up onto the table. "My friend, the detective here, sais that the party is over!?" I said, with everyone booing him. "Now hold on, this is an important matter!?" I said, calming everyone down. "Something bad has happened and he needs us all to pack our things and go home, sorry, but we have to lesson to the big man!?" I said, getting down as everyone started leaving. "There, just made it easier for you." I said, pointing over to the bouncer. "He has the list of everyone who was here, so he's your best bet." I said, patting him on the shoulder as I started leaving, ignoring his yelling.

 **The next day, base**

Sitting in the chair, I watched as all of the money I had just stole was sent into the peoples accounts, all of it. Grabbing the book, I marked off Akihito's name, making me smile at my work.

 **Flashback**

I heard a gunshot, waking me up. Sitting up, I saw another raft. 'Dad?' I thought, taking the paddle and started making my way over there, followed by another gunshot. As I reached the raft, I jumped into the raft, only to see that it wasn't my dad, but another family. "Oh, your not what I was expecting." I said, with the man, about twenty years old, stared at me with wide eyes. "American?" I asked, with him nodding. "Japanese's." I said, pointing to my self. "Plain crash in water." I said as I acted like a plain and smacked the water on the outside of the raft.

 _"Plain crash?"_ He asked, hitting the water, with me nodding. _"Boat."_ He said, hitting the raft, then throwing his arms out. _"Sink."_ He said, pushing his hand into the water.

 _"boat sink."_ I said in English, knowing that we were going to have to learn to communicate with one another. Taking the paddle, I pointed in any direction. "Which way?" I asked, with him pointing in a direction and I started paddling, hoping to find land as soon as possible.

 **End flashback**

Walking into the mansion, I spotted Sena leaving, with Stella glaring at me as I walked in. "Got to keep up." I said as I held my arms out as I walked up the stairs, with her gritting her teeth and walking away. I can tell, that she dues not like being made a fool of. I know how to get around, even when I was on the island. I didn't have a normal life, that was for sure. My time on Lian Yu, changed me, even before I even reached it. Everyone on the list, will want one thing in common, that I died on that island.


	2. The list continues

'The day I went missing. was the day I died. Nine years in hell, forged me into a weapon. Which I used to honor a vow I made to my parents. In my fathers final moments, he handed me a book with a list of names. The names were a list of people who wanted to kill us. They failed our city. Now, it is up to me to save it and right its wrongs. in order to do that, I have to become someone else, I have to become, something else.' I thought as I put on the hood, having gotten ready to go after the next name on the list.

 **Later, roof tops**

Walking up to my target, I saw he had six guards. The first one threw a punch, with me punching him with the bow, grabbing his arm and punched him three more times before tossing him to the side.

Three others walked up to me, with two standing in front of the target. Hitting one of them with the bow, I flipped another one before he could hit me, seeing the third one getting ready to throw a punch at me. Hitting him in the chest, he gasped for air as I brought my foot up and kicked the first one and punched him in the face. Seeing the third one fall, I punched the first one down.

I then took aim at my target, then shot one of the two guards, taking him down. Hearing someone behind me, I took another arrow and shot him without looking, where I drew another arrow and shot the last guard. Walking up to him, I punched him in the face and walked up to the target.

"Wow, wow, wow, wait, please!" He said, with me grabbing him and tossing him off the helipad. Jumping off, I landed next to him and kicked a crate, breaking it and reviling a spinning fan. Grabbing him, I pulled him closer to it, with him begging for me to stop.

"Ma Raimu, you have failed this city!" I said, with him begging for me to let him live. The cell phone in your pocket, call your partners and tell them to give everyone back there money!" I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "Do it, now." I said, with him taking out his phone, with me letting him go and walking away.

 **The next day**

Walking into the living room, I saw Stella, Sena and Tenma watching TV. Looking at it, I saw that it was a picture, a drawn one at that, of the hood. "This guy is getting more air time than the Kardashian in America." I said as I looked at them with a grin.

"Nine years on the island and you remember them?" Sena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually I just read about them, so I was right about them being famous." I said as I looked at Stella and Tenma. "Its nice to see how culture has improved over the years."

"This city used to be different, people used to feel safe." Tenma said, with me nodding.

"You don't feel like you're next, do you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, actually curious.

"I hope not." He said, turning the TV off and standing up. "Do you have any questions about today Dakota?" He asked, with me shaking my head at him.

"I believe I have everything prepared." I said, with him nodding.

"Lets hope this is your first time." Stella said, gaining my attention. "For all we know, you could of stolen a taxi, killed someone, or peed on a cop." She said, with me raising an eyebrow at her.

"I, don't think I would of done any of those things." I said, with her nodding.

"Of course. I'll be coming as well, I am still your guard." She said, walking over to me and standing by my side.

"What about you?" I asked Sena, who shook her head at me.

"I have school, which is important by the way." She said, with me nodding.

"I'll go get the car ready." Stella said as she walked off, with me and Tenma following her to the front.

 **Later, court room**

"There was a storm." I said, standing in front of the judge. "It woke me up. Lightning hit the side and my mother was sucked out. Then another lightning bolt hit my side, sucking my father and I out of it. Once I resurfaced, I saw a piece of the plain and swam over to it. I climbed on, and I used a pole to swim. Once I reached the island, I knew I had to live for all of us. I knew I had to survive, and that was all that was on my mind. Survive." I said, looking down. "In those nine years, I thought I died, I believed I was dead." I said, looking back up at the judged. "But I survived."

"Your honor." The lawyer said, gaining everyone's attention. "We move to ventilate the death of Feichko-sans disappearance at sea nine years ago aboard Bishop's Hope, but we will not be ventilating the death of his parents. The Feichko family was lucky to leave behind one living member I'm afraid."

 **Later**

"Now onto the office, you wanted to go there and see how things were progressing." Tenma said as we walked down stairs.

"Tenma." I said, gaining his attention. "That was, a bit heavier than I thought it would be." I said, with him understanding. "Could we do that tomorrow, please?" I asked, with him nodding.

"Of course." He said, nodding. "I'll have Stella stick with you, I have to head to the school." He said, walking away, leaving me with Stella.

"You ok?" Stella asked, with me looking at her as we walked down the stairs.

"I spent nine years away on an island, I felt all the memories flashing before me there." I said, with her nodding.

"Come on." She said, patting my shoulder and chest. "Shake it off." She said with a smile as we exited the building. Once we reached outside, I spotted another target that was on the list. Walking down the steps, the reporters diched him and started surrounding us. Once we got to the car, Stella opened the back for me, with me climbing in. Looking at Stella, I saw her fighting to get through the crowd and up to the driver seat.

 **The next day**

'Madoka Sachio, its no surprise that his name is on my fathers list.' I thought as I climbed a rope that I Stella and I had set up at the mansion, with her down at the bottom, ready to catch me just incase I fell. I had convinced her to help me with an extreme workout scenario, just incase something were to happen an I would be able to protect my self. Once inside the destination, I rolled forward, grabbed tow pipes and started attacking the poles that were set up, with me hitting each of them three times. 'He thinks he's safe, but he wont for long.' I thought as I tossed one of the pipes forward, hitting a punching bag in the head.

 **Later that night**

Walking into the office of Madoka Sachio, I saw three others with him, and he didn't look happy. Shooting the lights out, they all started freaking out, with me taking them down one by one until it was just Madoka. Walking up to him as he looked up, I grabbed him and yanked, sending him to the ground, knocking him out.

 **Later**

Seeing him wake up, I stood in front of him, with him panicking. "Madoka Sachio!" I said, with him panicking.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, seeing that he was hanging by his feet.

"You failed this city!" I said, shooting an arrow at him, scaring him. "You're going to testify in that trial, you're going to confess to having that man killed!" I said, with him crying. "There wont be a second warning!" I said, shooting another arrow, this one scratching his face. As he screamed, I took this as my time to leave.

 **Later, back at the mansion**

Walking into the living room, I saw Stella standing there with her arms crossed. "Where did you go?" She asked, with me smiling at her.

"I told you, you have to keep up." I said, laughing at her serious expression.

"I'm not playing, where did you go?" She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I went to look for someone." I said, confusing her. "Two someone's actually."

"Sora and Taka." She said, with me nodding.

"I figured that by going to the park at night like we used to, one of them would be there." I said, with her nodding.

"I understand." She said, walking up to me, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Just be carful, and don't let Pegasus know that I'm letting this happen." She said, with me nodding as she walked off. "Gives me more time off." She said, smiling.

 **The next day, Bishop Corporation**

"As you can see Feichko-sama, we have changed quite a bit." The man, Waka, the new CEO of Bishop said as he led me and Stella into his office, with me looking at the new interior of the place. "I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a boy, you were always so excited!" He said with a smile as we entered the room.

"He allowed me to eat pop tarts in the office, something he wouldn't buy at home." I said, laughing at the memories. "I remember my first one." I said, walking over to the desk. "An intern was late and I was curious about what she was eating, when I asked about it, She said its a pop tart, I asked what it tasted like and She said that she would bring some for me the next time I came in, and she ended up buying different kinds and hiding them in her desk for me. I always gave her two dollars for a pack." I said, turning the them.

"I would to if it was for pop tarts." Stella said, with me smiling at her.

"The Bishop Corporation has done a lot over the past nine years. We have made remarkable progress in multiple fields, bio teck and clean energy are just two of them." He said as I nodded.

"I don't know what they are, but they sound important." I said, puling out a note pad and writing them down. "I'll learn what they are at a later note." I said, with him nodding.

Just then, an intern walked in, over to me. "your pop tart." She said, shocking me. "Its good to see you."

"And you as well." I said, smiling as I took the packet, looking at Waka, who shook his head. "I'll eat this at a later time, thank you, and I hope your doing good." I said with a smile.

"I am, married, on the way, and got an old friend back." She said, with us hugging before she walked away.

"Did you already know-"

"I did not, but seeing as she knew you, I'll leave her to her work." He said, facing me. "I'm not the kind of person who likes to be interrupted during meetings." He said, with me nodding. "Please, take a seat, I have something I have to discuss with you." He said, pointing at the chair.

"It makes me nervous when someone tells me to sit." I said, completely serious on the matter, with him nodding.

"The science division is about to break into a new division, and we would like to honor your father, by opening it in his name." He said, making me smile. "We would also like you to take your rightful place as head of Bishop corporations."

"No." I said, shaking my head at him. "I'm not ready for this." I said, with him frowning. "I want to, but not yet." I said, with him crossing his arms. "I plan on completing something first, before I do." I said, getting a nod from him.

"Well, your always welcome here." He said, with me nodding. "You are Ron's son." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"I don't need to be reminded of that." I said, with him narrowing his eyes at me.

"Apparently you do." He said, taking a step forward. "We all understand that this is a hard choice to make. Even as a child, you were different, smarter than everyone else." He said, with me looking at Stella.

"Prepare the car." I said, with her nodding and walking away. "I'll see you later." I told Waka as I walked out, with him nodding.

As I reached the outside, I was surrounded by the media one more. Walking to the car, I got in, seeing Stella in the driver seat. "I turned the child locks on." She informed as she started driving off, with me looking out the window.

 **Flashback**

Waking up, I heard the man I had rode with on the raft yelling. Sitting up, I saw him fighting birds just to keep a dead man safe. I knew it was his father, which made it even harder for him. Standing up, I walked down the hill and over to him. Once I reached him, I patted his shoulder, gaining his attention. "We have to make a grave." I said, with him looking at me funny. Picking up a rock, I placed it on his father. "Grave, up there!" I said, pointing up high, with him looking.

"I don't understand." He said, with me rolling my eyes as I grabbed his fathers shirt and tried lifting him, but couldn't. Getting the idea, he lifted his father up and I started leading the way.

 **Flashback end**

Having left a recorder in Madoka Sachio's office, I had received new information. he is working with the Chinese, smuggling in drugs and paying people off to stay away. Now, he had a hit out on the lawyer that he was going up against, the only person who could take him down.

Exiting the bathroom, I watched the new on the TV as it talked about his case. 'He didn't take my words seriously, and I am very serious.' I thought as I picked up my shirt.

"Wait, how did you get those!?" I heard Sena say, with me quickly putting my shirt on.

"Don't you knock!" I said, annoyed that she just walked in without permission.

"No, wait!" She said, spinning around. "Everyone said that there were scars!" She said, opening my shirt to get a better look. "I-what happened to you, out there?" She asked as I started closing my shirt up.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said as I turned around.

"Of course not, you hardly say anything to me." She said, turning around and walking away.

"Sorry." I said, stopping her. "I need to get better at talking to people first, I need time to get used to everything. Right now, I'm not ready to talk about what happened." I said, looking at her as I finished buttoning up my shirt. She nodded, understanding as she walked out of the room, with Stella walking in.

"What was that about?" She asked as she walked up to me.

"She saw the scars." I said, with her nodding. "You mind getting the car ready, I want to see them." I said, confusing her. "Mom and Dad." I said, with her nodding as she understood and started walking away.

 **Later, graveyard**

'This is it.' I thought as I stood in front of my parents graves. Placing down two flowers, I backed up. 'Mom, I'm not the man you wanted me to be, and I know that you know that.' I thought as I looked at my mothers grave. 'With each passing day, I'm less and less of the child you knew, and into the man you will never know.' I thought, looking over to my fathers. 'Dad, I may not be anything like you, but I cant become just like you.' I thought as I placed my hands into my pockets. 'I survived, only to open up a new chapter in my life, one that might be the hardest of all.' I thought, felling a hand on my shoulder.

"Lets go, its starting to rain and I don't have an umbrella for you." Stella said, with me nodding and walking away with her, with us looking at the third grave, mine.

 **Later that night**

Running across the rooftops, I jumped off and fired an arrow at a man with a gun on a fire escape, sending him threw the window. Landing on the fire escape, I jumped into the window and shot an arrow at a man who kicked the door in, with a women with white hair walking in, looking at the two defeated men.

"First the Green Arrow, now you." She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I'm worse." I said, with her running at me with two knives in hand. Sliding under her slash, I grabbed her hair and pulled, with her losing her balance and falling onto the ground. Seeing the lawyer, I pointed at the door, with her running out. "You are like a child compared to the League." I said, with her standing up and glaring at me.

"Not sure if you got the memo, but the League is dead." She said, turning to face me as she got ready to fight again.

"The League will live on in me then." I said, with her running at me again. Pulling out two darts, I tossed them at her, hitting her in the neck, with her grabbing them before passing out. Walked over to her, I kicked her in the face before jumping out the window.

 **Later, mansion**

Walking up stairs, I held a tray in hand with Stella walking up to me with a raised eyebrow. "What's this, taking my job?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"No, just something I figured that we should do together." I said, gaining her attention. "Ice cream, as a way to say thank you, and sorry." I said, with her smiling at me. "I know I can be hard to deal with, and I seriously dreamt of eating ice cream with my family everyday on that island." I said, with her taking the tray.

"Accepted, but you cant have ice cream without a good movie." She said, with me smiling at her. "Follow me to my room and we will have a movie night." She said, with me following her.

 **The next day**

'I gave Madoka Sachio the choice to do the right thing, but I was proven wrong.' I thought as I prepared for my battle. 'But he chose to ignore my words instead.' I thought as I put my hood on. 'He's still going to face justice, just not the good kind.

 **Later**

Walking on the boat, I shot two guards, taking them down before they even knew what hit them. "Lin." I heard there radio, with me walking up to it. "Lin come in." I heard again. "Lin!" the guy yelled as I picked it up.

"Lin isn't here, but I am." I said, warning everyone that I was here. Looking up, I saw a guard lean over, with me shooting him down before he could take his shot. Running forward, I grabbed the railing of the boat and swung my self to the second floor, kicking a guard in the face, with me shooting him right after.

Running down the hallway, I took aim at another guard and took him out before he could shoot me. Reaching the stairs, I aimed up and shot another guard, with him falling down the stairs. As I went down them, I was shot at from above, with me aiming up and shooting another guard.

Reaching the main room, I saw Madoka Sachio in there, looking panicked. Kicking the door open, he ran to the other side of the room. 'Sachio!" I yelled, shooting his shoulder, pinning him into the wall.

"Oh God no no no!?" He begged, looking away.

"He cant help you!" I said, shooting his other shoulder, with him crying. "I want the truth about the man you killed!?" I yelled, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I cant, they will kill me!" he begged.

"They are not your concern right now!" I said, shooting just between his legs, with him crying even more.

"Alright, it wasn't me that killed him, it was the Triad!" He said looking away.

"Acting on whos instructions!?" I questioned, not shooting him this time. He didn't answer, and I didn't like it so I shot another arrow, this one just above his head, scaring him even more. "WHOS!?" I yelled as I took a step forward.

"Alright alright, it was mine!" He said as he held his hands up. "He said he was going to testify against me!" He said, looking behind me.

Turing around, I saw the women with white hair standing at the door way. "Líkāi tā" (move away from him). She said in Chinese

"Ràng wǒ" (Make me). I said in Chinese, with her glaring at me. she charged at me with her knives and started slashing, but I blocked them all with my bow, but keeping my distance from her. Jumping onto the table, I kicked her, with her leaning back from my kick and tripping me. I landed on my feet and started blocking her strikes once again, moving around the table.

Running up to the wall, I ran up it and turned to face her as she followed, with me swinging my bow at her. She rolled forward and turned to face me as I stood at the ready. She started her assault once more, but I kicked her into the table, with her breaking it.

"This is the police, pull the boat over!" We heard, with me jumping out the window and onto the police boat. I tackled the cop, then threw the gun he had in hand at the driver, with it hitting him and the last cop in the head, knocking them out. Grabbing the live vests, I put them on the cops and slid a recording of the confession onto one of them before pushing them into the water, where I them took off with the boat, passing other boats as they approached.

 **The next day**

'Todays the day.' I thought as I walked through the crowd of people, standing in front of Waka as he was giving a speech about legacy's. "Excuse me!" I said, walking forward, gaining everyone's attention. "Hi, pardon me!" I said, reaching the stage that was set up and jumping up. "Thank you Waka, for that grand opening." I said, patting him on the shoulder, with him looking completely confused.

"What are you-"

"What I need to do." I said as I walked in front of the mike, taking the golden shovel from him, acting like it was heavier than it looked. "Kidding, I'm kidding!" I said, with everyone looking confused. "My name is Dakota Feichko, and from what I know, the last Feichko alive." I said, placing the shovel in front of me, with everyone looking confused. "Watch the new, I'm some what popular. You see, I was suppose to come here and take up my rightful place in my fathers company. The prodigal son returns kind of thing. I wont be doing that yet, as I believe one thing is more important at the moment. I will be going back to school, and when I graduate, then and only then, will I take up company." I said, looking at Waka then the people. "I'm not my father, and I'm nowhere close to my mother." I said, walking to the side and stabbing the shovel into the dirt. "So stop asking me to be like them." I said, walking off stage.

 **Flashback**

Once we reached the top, the man placed his father down, with me picking up a big rock and placing it on his chest. "Barry him." The man said, with me nodding. For the next hour, that's what we did. We collected rocks and placed them on his father, giving him a grave sight.

Once finished, we looked on at the dead. The man suddenly screamed, with me looking at him with wide eyes as he fell forward with an arrow in his chest. Turning around, I watched as an arrow fly at me, with me getting a glimpse of a man in a hood.


	3. The Club

"I'm really glad to hear that you wanted to go to my school." Tenma said as we walked the school grounds. "You can't imagine how glad I am to have you join." He said as I nodded. As you can see, our sports are listed to everything you can see." He said as we stopped at the track filed, with everyone there running, stretching, jumping, then on the filed, there were others playing soccer.

"I'm not a sports person." I said, with his eyes widening. "Nine years on the island, I never thought of it and lost interest." I said as I looked at him.

"Right, sorry." He said, looking down, then back up. "Lets try the library, you like books!" He said, leading the way.

 **Later, Library**

"Now, as you can see, we have a large variety of books. Listing from fiction, to non-fiction, we even have a small amount of manga." He said as we walked down one of the rows, with me looking at the many names.

"Shakespeare?" I asked, with him nodding. "How about, Tin Sai, The Butcher?" I asked, with him thinking about it.

"I don't know all the books off the top of my head, but I've never heard of it." He said, with me patting him on the back.

"That's because it doesn't exist, I was testing you." I said with a smile, with his eyes widen. Walking out of the row, I spotted a familiar set of hair at a table, alone, shocking me. "Whos that?" I asked as Tenma walked up to me with his arms crossed.

"That's Kodaka, he's been here for about a month, he recently came back from his nine years away from America." He said as he looked at me. "Funny, nine years." He said with me looking at him. "Sorry, its just strange that there the exact number." He said, with me nodding.

"Ya, strange." I said as I looked back at him. 'Were you really gone as well, Taka?' I thought as I started walking out of the library. If so, what happened to Sora?' I thought with a frown that I quickly erased.

 **Later, Hallway**

"Now, during class we don't allow this." Tenma said as we stopped at a classroom, seeing a group of boys playing on a game. "The only time there allowed to do this, is during lunch." He said as he looked at me. "Did you play any games like that before, you know?" He asked, but I shook my head.

"No, the only games I played involved running around and hanging out with my friends, who I lost all contact with." I said with a smile. "It's nice, seeing people happy." I said as we walked on.

"Down this way, there is another student, she's a genius." He said as he pointed to the far room, with us stopping. "She doesn't really know people, she mostly watches them or is doing some kind of science thing." He said, with me looking at him.

"And you let her?" I asked, with him nodding.

"Her mind is one of the best minds in the world." He said, with me nodding as we walked on, with two girls running past us, with them being late.

 **Later, Church**

"This is the church that we have set up, to help spread religion." He said as we stood in front of the building. "Most faculty members here just stick to them selves, but there are the few that like helping others." Tenma said as he looked at me. "What do you say, want to head inside?" He asked, with me shaking my head.

"I lost faith in god the day the plain crashed." I said, with him nodding.

"I understand, but if you need someone to talk to, this is the place." He said as he patted my shoulder. Hearing someone coming, I turned around and saw someone climb the stairs.

She looked out at the view, before running over to the church. She stopped once she stood in front of us, shocked. "S-Sir!" She said, bowing to Tenma.

"I'll leave this to you, it seams important." I said as I started walking away.

"S-Sorry!" She said as she stood up. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I'm actually on my way inside!" She said, running past us.

"Looks like it wasn't me she was after." He said as he looked at me. "She appears to be starting up a new club, from that form she had in hand." He said, with me nodding. "Now, clubs are not regulated, you can join them to make friends or just to do something that you like." He said as he lead me away.

 **Later, Mansion**

"Wait, your seriously planning on going to school, Daddy's school, the school I'm at?" Sena questioned as we sat down for dinner.

"Yes, after all, I did say it on live TV that I would." I said, with her nodding. "It cant be that bad." I said, smiling at her.

"But, what about the scars?" She said, shocking Tenma.

"I'll be fine, there just scars." I said, with her looking away. "If anyone asks I'll tell them that it was from my time on the island." I said, with her nodding.

Stella walked out with the cart, where she placed Sena's and Tenma's plates down for them and then made her way over to me. "Still could move closer to everyone." She said as she placed my plate down.

"I've actually grown on this spot." I said with a smile as I clapped my hand, with everyone else doing the same. "Thank you for this meal." We said before digging in.

 **The next day, class 2-5**

Opening the door, I gained the teachers attention, who then looked shocked. 'F-Feichko-sama!" He said as I walked in.

"Hello, I'm a new student." I said, holding my hand out to him, with him taking it and shaking it like a mad man, laughing.

"Ok then, please introduce your self to the class!" He said, with me nodding and facing the others.

My name is Dakota Feichko, it's been a good nine years since I've been here, so please, help me out the best you can." I said, giving them a small bow, with my eyes catching two individuals, Kodaka and the girl who ran into the church yesterday.

"Wait, the billionaire who was rescued form that island?"

"I heard about him, I didn't think he would actually come to this school."

"You think he'll sweep me off my feet and-"

"I'm just going to interrupt that one and say no." I said, looking at the girl who suddenly got a perverted thought. "While I'm here, treat me as a normal student, not some rich kid." I said, looking at the teacher. "Where do you want me to sit?" I asked, with him looking at the student seats.

"You can take the seat right-um, no, I think sitting behind Hashigawa-san would-"

"Then I'll take that seat." I said, shocking him. Hashigawa-san, please raise your hand." I said, with Kodaka raising his hand. 'Of course it was him.' I thought with a smile as I walked up to him. once I reached him, I held my hand out to him. "Nice to meet you, I'll be sitting behind you from now on." I said, with him shaking my hand.

"No problem, and nice to meet you as well." He said, staring at me with a confused expression. Nodding to him, I took my seat behind him and pulled out the text book from my bag before hanging it on the side of the desk.

 **Later, Free Period**

Looking at the book my father handed to me, I looked through the names, planning on who to go after next. Looking up, I saw Kodaka was staring at the girl. 'Must be a crush.' I thought as I went back to what I was doing.

 **Lunch**

After getting away from the girls, I found my self on the roof, where it was free of people. 'Finally I can eat in piece.' I thought as I started eating the mellon bread I had bought.

 **Later, end of the day**

Packing my things up, I stood up, only to stop as I saw her walking up to me with determination. I stood still, with her stopping in front of me. "Kodaka, Dakota." She said, gaining our attention. Follow me please." She said, with me moving out of the way as she walked on.

"Holy crap, she talked to him."

Not only that, but Feichko-san didn't shrug her off as she demanded something of him!"

"Should we, follow?" I asked, looking at Kodaka.

"Oh, well, give me a second!" He said as he stood up and started following her, with me shrugging and following them. if an old friend of mine trusts her, then I'll trust her. Catching up to her in the hallway, we walked just behind her. "Ok, what's going on?" he asked as I looked around, seeing people make way.

"I've gone through all the formalities and crap." She said, confusing me.

"What are you talking about?" Kodaka asked as he stepped closer.

"I've created a new club." She said as we exited the school and started making our way to the church. "Seeing as we cant join a club already, well, it seamed best to make a new one." She said, still confusing me.

"Ya, I get it." Kodaka said as I looked at him. "In a new club, you don't have to stress out about making anything awkward for anybody." He said, with me looking at the girl. "So what kind of club did you end up making?" He asked as we entered the tunnel.

She stopped just as she reached the end, turning to us. "The Neighbors club." She said with a smile, with me scratching the back of my head.

"The Neighbors club?" Kodaka asked as I looked at him, then at her as she started walking away.

"That's right!" She said as she led us to the stairs. "In compliance of gods instructions, we embrace everyone as neighbors, keeping friendships on a spiritual level, yada yada yada, work together and treat everyone with kindness that god would want or what not." She said as we stopped in front of a fountain.

"Will a club like that actually get approved though?" Kodaka asked as I just looked around, feeling left out.

"Are you kidding me, this schools full of suckers." She said, with me crossing my arms. "Throw in god or working hard, they cant get enough of that stuff." She said as she closed her eyes. "Religion is always an easy sell."

"Alright, then what is this Neighbors club actually going to do?" Kodaka asked as he looked less interested.

"Its going to help the three of us make some dame friends!" She said as she started leading us up the stairs. "And we can stop getting some petty faces from the other students while were at it, with Dakota getting away from the hussy's that want him for his money." She said, with me shaking my head. "We'll load up on as many shallow acquaintances as we can, then we can keep our eyes out for people that we can tolerate as real friends." She said as I sighed, not liking how this was starting up.

"Interesting plan of attack I guess." Kodaka said with a sigh. "Well, I wish you luck." He said, with her stopping.

"Why are you wishing me luck, your a member to." She said, shocking him. "You left before I could hand you the registration, say thank you!" She said, placing her hand on her chest.

"Then, why am I here?" I asked, with her looking at me, before holding her hand out to me.

"Sorry, I'm Yozora Mikazaki, your new club president." She said, with me looking at her with a hard look.

"I have a feeling you did the same thing with me." I said, with her nodding. "During lunch?" I asked, with her nodding.

"You got chased off by girls before I could actually get the chance to talk to you about it." She said, making me sigh as I took her hand.

'I have a feeling that this will be fun, yet annoying.' I thought as we shook hands. "Dakota Feichko." I said, with her nodding.

"Nice to officially meet you, now let the club activities begin!" She said with a grin, with me catching onto what she said, with me narrowing my eyes at her, catching her eyes. "You know you want to!" She said as she closed them and tilted her head, making me blush a little.

"She set up our club room in the church." I said as she started walking away.

"That's right!" She said, making me sigh.

'If I still believed, I would catch on fire for yesterday.' I thought as I followed.

 **Later, Club Room**

"This is the chapels common room." Kodaka said as we stood at the door, seeing a big table with six seats and a couch. "You sure this is ok for the club to use?" Kodaka asked as he looked at her.

"Its fine, I saw her come here yesterday." I said, gaining his attention. "I was getting a layout of the place from Tenma before I started school here." I said, with her nodding.

"It was a brief meeting." She said, with me looking at Kodaka.

"I also saw you as well, reading in the library." I said, shocking him.

"Ok, strange, but dose the club adviser plan on advising us on how to make new friends to?" He asked as he looked from me to Yozora.

"Probably not." She said, shocking us. "The club adviser her self is sister Maria, she doesn't have a lot of friends herself." Yozora said as she walked over to the couch, with me walking over to the table and pulling out a chair and facing them.

"Then why did she become our adviser?" Kodaka asked, with me thinking on that as well.

"I get intimidated by people who look like they have a lot of friends, so I decided to go with her." Yozora said as he started digging in her bag, with me knowing she dodged the question.

"You are something else." I said as I narrowed my eyes as I thought about the real reason.

"I know, we need to get more members." She said, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Kodaka, with him looking at it.

"What is this?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Its our poster, were going to put them on bulletin boards around the school." She said as I looked out the window, seeing someone out there for a second before they ran.

"We are?" He asked as he lowered it. "But it doesn't describe anything that the club dose." He pointed out.

"Shows how much you know, try looking at it diagonal-"

"Friends wanted." I said, shocking her. "I saw it once you pulled it out of your bag." I said as I faced her, with her eyes widening even more.

"Sharp eyes, I bet nothing could get past you." She said with a smirk.

'Try me.' I thought with a nod.

"Why did you put a lame joke in there for?" Kodaka asked as he looked at it again.

"Its no joke." Yozora and I said, looking at him then each other.

"Think about it, anyone looking for friends is bound to see the message in the poster." She said, with me nodding.

"Because they most likely wrote it in different ways to see it right off the bat." I said, with Yozora looking at me with a small glair.

"Will you stop pointing out the obvious." She said, looking back at Kodaka. "But that's not all, the drawing at the bottom is about making 100 friends and eating a bunch of rice balls on top of Mt. Fuji, like that song!" She said, with me shaking my head at her.

"I'm at a lost on that." I said, with her nodding.

"Even if they don't get the sentence, the drawing should totally draw them in on what were about!" She said as she stood up and started leading us away once again.

"And, your sure this isn't a joke?" Kodaka asked, unsure of it.

"Positive, now lets go hang these bad boys up!" She said, with me taking half of them.

"I'll go put these up then meet you back at the club." I said, with her staring at me. "What?" I asked, with her crossing her arms.

"Stop calling me you, both of you." She said, playing with her hair.

"Ok, you want me to call you Mikazaki then?" I asked, with her closing her eyes.

"Yozora, you can use my first name, and I'll call you Kodaka and Dakota." She said as I nodded.

"Fine, I'll call you that." Kodaka said, with me looking at him. "Yo-Yozr-Ah, come on, don't you have a nick name or something we can call you by?" He asked, not liking the how hard her first name is.

'Seriously, its not that hard.' I thought as I looked at him.

'I do...did.' She said as she turned around. "Look, I'm not going to tell either of you what it is." She said, with me nodding as I pieced some the pieces together.

"Why not?" He asked, with her looking down.

"Because only...only real friends use nick names with each other." She said as she started walking away, with me heading into a different direction.

 **Later, Club**

Seeing them walking in, I sat up as I had my head laid down. "Man, I'm exhausted." Kodaka said as he pulled out a chair.

"Seriously?" I asked, disappointed in his stamina. "The first week would of eaten you alive on that island." I thought as I shook my head.

"So, I think we should start regular activities tomorrow." She said, gaining our attention.

"Ya, I seriously doubt anyone will want to join our club after looking at that poster." He said, followed by a knock at the door.

We looked at it, then at him. "Oh really, because that sounds like a new member to me." Yozora said a she stood up and walked to the door.

"What, we just got back from putting them up!" Kodaka said in disbelief as she opened the door.

"This is the neighbors club right, I would like to join please!" I heard Sena on the other side, shocking me on two things, one, she was here to join, two, Yozora slammed the door in her face and locked it.

"Wrong number." She said as Kodaka stood up in shock, looking at the door nob.

"Wait, Yozora-"

"Your right, we should start now!" Yozora said as she faced Kodaka.

"That's not it, she wants to join, and she's a girl who could become your best friend which is kind of what your looking for, isn't it?" He asked, pointing at the door as Sena continued to knock on the door.

Yozora laughed at him, crossing her arms. "Don't be ridiculous, oh my god, the blonde is totally showing right now!" She said as she turned away from him. "You've already met my best frie-"

She suddenly went quiet as she looked at me, confusing me at her sudden quietness. Turning to the door, she unlocked it and opened it, showing an angry Sena. "Why did you slam the door in my face, I said I wanted to join your group!"

"Die princess, no!" Yozora yelled as she slammed the door closed and locked it again.

"So you guys know each other already?" Kodaka asked as Yozora turned around.

"No we do not." She said as she started walking over to the head of the table.

"Her name is Sena Kashiwazaki, and she's my step sister." I said, shocking them. "Ya, I was adopted by her family not long after I was found." I said with a smile. Looking at the window, I saw Sena banging against the glass, on the verge of tears.

Standing up, I walked over to the window and locked it, with her gasping as I waved at her before returning to my seat, with Yozora smiling at me. Kodaka then walked over to the window, unlocked and opened it. "Why are you being so mean to me, all I'm doing is trying to join your stupid ass club!" She yelled as she literally let her boobs press against the window frame. "You cant just let some loser like him join, it will bring your club down!" She yelled, pointing at me, with me glairing at her.

'And now I know the reason I don't talk to her.' I thought, having had a bad feeling about her the moment I had met her.

"If your here to spy on us then go away!" Yozora said as she tried closing the window, but Sena fought back.

"I'm not spying on you, I saw your poster that said that you were looking for friends!" She said, shocking Yozora. "I want to join because I want friends to ok!?" She said, stopping the fight completely.

 **Later, when Sena got into the clubroom**

"Ya, everyone know how perfect I am!" Sena said as she had her arms holding her breast up, flashing them off, some what. "It was bothering Yozora, because she was doing the same thing, with Kodaka sitting at the table, looking at both of them as I laid down on the couch and lessoned to them. "I'm really smart, good at sports and tots gorgeous!" She said as she leaned forward, with me gagging.

"Seriously, stop bragging!" I said, with them ignoring me.

"If only cow wetter's are gorgeous." Yozora said as she glared at the girl in front of her.

"Life must be hard for you, having that flat chest!" Sena shot back, with me sitting up.

"That's enough!" I said, walking over to the table. "Seriously, you don't see me and Kodaka having a dick measuring competition, so stop having a breast measuring competition!" I said, with them blushing.

"I'm not that flat!" Yozora said, looking away.

"Well, you know what they say about a pair of tangerines, you might as well have nothing!" Sena said with a smirk.

"If I were to kill all the girls who had larger breast then me then I would have a rather large rack in comparison, now wouldn't I?" Yozora shot back with a smirk. "I don't suppose that you would want to be my glorious first sacrifice to my plan, would you?"

"Seriously, shut up, both of you!" I said, glaring at them. "Sena, you have guy friends, but treat them like servants." I said, shocking her. "I saw you stepping on people while I hung up the posters." I said, with her looking away. "What would Tenma say to your behavior?" I asked, with her looking away. "You want friends, change your attitude!" I said, with her groaning.

"I don't want to be told to hang out with just boys, I just want some girl friends to hang out with to." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I have heard that girls can be mean to pretty, popular and intelligent girls." Kodaka said, with me looking at him.

"Seriously, you're going to make her brag again and I just got her to stop." I said, glaring at him.

"Considering that your a thug, you're a lot smarter that I thought you would be!" Sena said with a smile. "I don't mind stepping on you if you want!"

"There it is, the beginning of bitch." I said, glaring at her. "I'm surprised you didn't do the same thing to me when we first met, oh, right, Tenma was in the room." I said, with her looking at me.

"Shut up!" She yelled, glaring at me. "Its bad enough that your living with us, now I have to deal with you at school as well." She said, actually hitting home with that. "Cant go anywhere without Stella watching your back, what a baby!" She said, with me gritting my teeth at her.

"Shut up, you know perfectly well that I ditch her every time!" I said, with her laughing.

"Which makes Stella's job even worse!" She said, with me throwing my hands up.

"You know what, I'm leaving, maybe I'll get shot by an arrow on the way home!" I yelled, storming out of the room and slamming the door shut.


	4. Deadshots Not So Dead Afterall

My name is Dakota Feichko. To my friends and new family, I'm just the same kid who was in a plain crash over seas nine years ago. They don't know I came back with a mission, to bring justice to our city, and they never can. The men and woman I have targeted are dangerous, corrupt, a cancer.

'Cancers like Jinichiro Hajime, a person who has set fires to the low income buildings with the power of his corporation.' I thought as I looked over an article of said man. 'There have been many fires, and too many funerals.' I thought as I looked threw my fathers book, seeing that his name was on the list. Standing up, I walked over to my bow, where I picked it up. 'Cancers can be fought and conquered, all it takes is a surgeon, and the right instrument.' I thought as I turned around and started walking away, planning on giving him a visit.

 **Later, Jinichiro Hajime's home**

Walking up the steps, I held three guns in one hand. Seeing Jinichiro staring at his pool with a bottle of beer in his hand, I took out an arrow and shot, shattering it. Seeing him look at me, I stopped. "I have armed security inside, all I have to do is call out!" He said as he looked back at the glass.

 **"Go ahead."** I said, with him looking at me with a confused expression. **"They cant hear you."** I said as I tossed the guns, with them landing at his feet.

Looking at them, he then looked up at me with a terrified expression. "The hell do you want?" He said, trying to be brave.

 **"How many people died in those fires?"** I asked as I narrowed my eyes at him. **"HOW MANY!?"** I yelled, with his fear increasing. **"The courts say you don't owe your victims anything, I disagree. Jinichiro Hajime, y-"**

 **BANG**

Hearing the gunshot, I felt a scratch on my arm, followed by a built hitting Jinichiro in the chest, killing him. Turning around, I shoot two arrows at the building next door before hiding behind a pillar. Four shots rang out, with me being safe behind the pillar. Looking at Jinichiro, I saw his body laying on one of the lounge chairs. Gritting my teeth, I looked at my arm, seeing my sleeve was torn.

 **Later, Hide Out**

Taking the needle, I slid it across my cut, stitching my arm back together. Once finished, I opened my fathers book and marked Jinichiro Hajime's name off. 'Its no surprise that Jinichiro has more than one enemy.' I thought as I leaned back, feeling a little funny. My eyes widened as I recognized this feeling. 'The built, poison.' Jumping up, I ran over to my medicine pack and took out the right herbs, where I them ate some. Looking over at my water, I ran over to it and took a huge chug of it, before falling down on the ground, where I passed out.

 **Flashback**

Opening my eyes, I looked over and saw the man who I helped burry his father. Looking down, I saw an arrow sticking into my shoulder. grabbing it, I screamed as I yanked, pulling it out, waking him up. Tossing it to the side, I leaned back, breathing heavy. Seeing the same hooded man walk in, I backed away from him.

"Who are you?" I asked out of fear.

"Why did you shoot us?" The man asked the hooded figure.

"Zhi baohu." (to protect you) the man in the hood said as he grabbed a bowl and held it out to the American with herbs in the other.

"Medicine." I said, gaining the Americans attention. I placed my hand to my mouth and acted like I was eating it, with him getting the idea and doing the same.

He brought the bowl to the Americans mouth, with him drinking from it. As he did, the hooded man ripped out the arrow, making the American scream.

 **Flashback end**

Sitting up, I rubbed my head. Looking to the side, I saw my alarm going off, showing that it was seven ten. "Fuck." I muttered as I stood up and walked off, heading to the mansion.

 **Later**

Jogging up to the building, I saw Stella standing there. "Did you enjoy your jog?" She asked as I stopped in front of her. "Because you've been gone all night." She said, with me rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry, I literally ended up thinking about the past nine years." I said, with her eyes widening. "Its nothing to worry about, its just going to take time to get over it." I said, with her nodding.

"If you need to talk, I'm here." She said, with me nodding as I went to get dressed.

 **Later, room**

The built was laced with a deadly poison that I know only one person uses. Deadshot. He's killed all over the world, making him one of the most dangerous people alive. He was suppose to be dead, but for some reason he decided to make his return. 'seeing as Oliver was the one to bring him in the first time, I'm going to make sure that he stays in jail.' I thought as I looked at the information of Deadshot, with it tracing all the way to Star City, with Oliver Queen, the man on the island, being known as the Green Arrow.

 **Later, school**

Kodaka was already sitting down, and it appeared that he was reading a manga. Looking at the next person, I saw Yozora with her head down, meaning that she was board. I did my fair share of digging on them, with me learning two interesting things.

Kodaka used to live here as well, before moving over to America nine years ago, almost ten, that I already knew. He moved to Star City, the same city that was just as corrupt and vile as this one, but more dangerous. He learned of the Green Arrow, and was warned about him. With an appearance of a new archer, in a new city, he's most likely thinking that it isn't a coincidence and thinking that this is some kind of manga.

Yozora has been here since birth, with her having a step sister, with different mothers. Yozora's mother has been missing for quite a while, where she took up a tomboy attitude from her father. What she doesn't know, is that her mother is still in the city, but prefers to be left alone.

Yozora and I knew each other as kids, as she was Sora. As for Kodaka, its clear that he's Taka. Three old friends just don't reunite like this, with both Kodaka and I being gone for nine years and returning on the same day, as his plain ticket has informed me. My gut tells me, that Yozora knows the truth, but has no interest of telling us.

 **Later, club**

'I see Sena isn't here, good.' I thought as I sat down on the couch and looked at my fathers book, then looking up. "Kodaka isn't here?" I asked as I looked at Yozora, who was reading her own book.

"He said he needed to be home for his sister." She responded, looking up at me. "What's that book, it doesn't have a cover?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is my time on the island, I wrote everything down so that if someone were to find it, and I didn't make it, they could at least know who it belonged to and my story." I said, with her looking away.

"How...What was the island like?" She asked, making me smile.

"As I told everyone else, cold." I said, with her shaking her head. "But I'll tell you something I haven't told anyone yet." I said, shocking her as she looked at me with wide eyes. "The past nine years, it sucked, and I'm sure everyone is aware of it. If I didn't spend my nine years on that island, there's no telling what I could of turned out like. A murderer, thug, a rich kid who gets away with everything by paying off the police. I am glad I made it to the island, because it made me who I am, not what I am." I said, with her nodding.

"That was, interesting." She said, trying to find the right word. "And who are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know who I am." I said, her eyes widening. "After all, Hanta is a nickname, and only true friends call each other nick names." I said, with her looking away.

"So, you know?" She asked, with me nodding. "What's stopping you from telling Taka?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Because he needs to find out his self. I know I look nothing like what I was on that island nine years ago, and neither do you. Kodaka is the only one out of the three of us who has stayed the same." I said, with her nodding.

"So we both have the same goal in mind, to let him figure it out." She said, with me nodding. "And how did you figure out I was-"

"You kind of spoiled it yesterday." I said, with her eyes widening.

"But...I know you and Taka totally thought I was a boy!" She said, with me nodding.

"Yes, but your the only person I've met with that eye color." I said, with her closing them.

"So my eyes gave it away, big deal, that doesn't mean-"

"I imagined you with short hair and thought you looked like Sora, then there was the fact that you like cats, a lot." I said, with her blushing. "Don't worry, I'm in the same boat, but not as much as you." I said, remembering the reason why I started liking cats less.

"Come on, clubs over." She said, standing up. "I don't feel like staying here at the moment, its, wired knowing that you know who I am." She said as I nodded, putting my book away.

 **Later, hallway**

"I was surprised to learn that you were the same kid who got lost on an island." Yozora said as we walked together. "When you didn't show up, I figured that I wouldn't tell Kodaka the secret." She said, with me nodding as I understood.

"My secret was just me being a rich kid." I said, with her rolling her eyes. "With me having to leave that same day, it actually hurt not being able to say goodbye." I said as we reached the lockers, with her changing her shoes out.

"You mind if we borrow you Feichko-san?" a kid asked, with me turning to face four others.

"I'll, see you tomorrow Yozora." I said as I turned to face her, with her nodding as she started walking away. "So, what is it that I can help you guys with?" I asked, with two of them walking forward and getting behind me, dragging me off.

 **Later, boys bathroom**

Getting shoved, I turned to them. "Come on guys, is this seriously a bully thing?" I asked, getting punched, knocking me down.

"We want your money, all of it." The one who hit me said, with me standing back up to face them.

"No." I said, with one of his friends pushing me, with me knocking him out with a punch to the face, sending him down. Another one grabbed my arm, with me flipping him over and kicking him in the back. Seeing the third one coming at me, I gave him an upper cut, knocking him down while the leader and the second one looked shocked.

"The hell, you were on an island for nine years, how do you know how to fight?" He asked as he backed off.

"I've always been a fighter." I said, elbowing the second kid as he ran at me, knocking him out. Walking over to the leader, he turned to run, but I caught the back of his shirt and pulled, with him falling and hitting his head. "Try something like this again, and I'll make this so called vigilante look like a sunny day compared to what I will do to you." I said as I walked over him, fixing my self up.

 **Flashback**

Waking up, I saw the American stand up and make a run for it, making me sigh. I crawled over to the hooded man and shook his shoulder, with him jerking away. "He ran." I said, pointing at where the American was sleeping then to the exit.

"Ta Ma de!" He said, with me knowing that he cursed. If I had to guess, He said either fuck or dammit. Seeing him stand, he walked over to the exit, then turned to me. "Liu!" He said, holding his hand out to me, telling to stay, with me nodding as he left.

 **Flashback end**

Finding Floyd Lawton's hideout was easy, with him being known now days as Deadshot. Even with him being a ghost, dead, it was even more surprising to find him as easily as I did. Walking up to the apartment room, I kicked the door down, where I then took aim at said man with an eyepatch, where I then shot at him. He jumped to the side, with me hitting my target, his wrist gun, one of them that is.

Hiding behind the door frame, he shot at me. Once the firing stopped, I shot another arrow at him, with him raising the bed up to stop the arrow. Hiding again, he shot at me, with me taking out a throwing star and tossing it into the room, hitting his other wrist gun, cutting it off.

Walking into the room, I aimed at him. "Floyd Lawton, I'm taking you in!" I said, with him running over to the window, with me throwing two knives at him, pinning him to the wall.

"One Archer wasn't enough, there just had to be two." He said as I walked over to him. "First the Green Arrow, now you." He said as I stood in front of him. "You even have the same clothing when he first started." He said as he looked me up and down.

"I'm worse." I said, pouncing him in the face, knocking him out.

 **Later, home**

I walked up to Stella, holding a bowl of popcorn as I sat down on her bed. "So, what movie are we watching tonight?" I asked as it showed a ring on the screen.

"Rings." She said, with me looking at her. "Its about a killer tape that if you watch it, you die in seven days." She said, with me nodding as I turned to face the TV.

"So a horror flick." I said, with her nodding. "Hope you don't get scared." I said, with her kicking my side as she laid down.

"Your the one I'm more worried about." She said as the movie started.


	5. It's been a Riot

Jumping into the tree across from my window, I slid down it and landed on the ground. Looking around, I put the hood up and made my way to the driveway. As I reached it, a light was flashed on me, making me stop in my tracks like a deer caught in headlights. "And where do you think your going?" I heard Tenma ask, with me turning to face him.

"I was just, on my way for a jog." I said, seeing as I was wearing jogging clothes.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Every night I cant sleep?" I asked, not sure if he bought the jogging thing.

"So for a while now." He said, with me nodding. "Seeing that you have school, and its late, I'm grounding you." He said, shocking me. "Go to your room Dakota, and think about what you've done!" He said, with me dropping my head and making my way to my room, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to sneak out later tonight.

 **Flashback**

Sitting by the fire, I held my hands to it. Looking at the entrance, I saw the hooded man walk in with two cages made of wood. He placed one in front the American, then one in front of me. "Shengcun." He said, pointing at the bird.

 _"What am I suppose to do with that?"_ The American asked as I picked up the cage and looked at the bird.

"Shengcun!" The hooded man said louder as he looked at the American.

 _"Dose that mean bird?"_ The American asked, with me guessing that he said what it was.

"I don't think it means bird, maybe something else?" I asked as I looked at the hooded man.

"Shengcun!?" The hooded man yelled, with me jumping at the tone of his voice.

"I don't understand!" I said as I looked at the bird.

 _"We don't speak Chinese!"_ The American said as he looked at us.

Opening the cage, I picked up the bird. 'I just want to go home.' I thought with a frown.

 **Flashback end**

Walking into the bedroom, I saw Stella sitting on the bed. "Couldn't sleep?" She asked as she drank some coffee.

"No." I said as I sat in a chair and flipped a panicle up, only to catch it and repeat the process. "So you told him?" I asked, with her shacking her head.

"He found out just now." She said as she closed her eyes. "So why cant you sleep?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Bad dreams." I said, and it was the truth.

"About?" She asked as she wanted to drive it on.

"The island." I said as I looked at her.

"You know, therapy could help you." She said, with me nodding.

"True, but so will time." I said, smiling. "And I would prefer to do the later. Sitting in a room with another person who I haven't met as they ask me questions on what happened on the island, no thank you." I said as I flipped the panicle without looking and still caught it.

"Then get a girlfriend." She said, completely catching me off guard and hitting my self in the face with the panicle as I missed it. She should help you get your mind off the island, and onto other things.' She said, with me shivering.

"I don't know what you mean, so I'm just going to end this here and head to bed." I said as she stood up at the same time I did. "Good night." I said as she walked out of the room, nodding as I crawled into bed.

 **The next morning**

Walking into the main room, I stopped once I saw Tenma and a man in a suit. "How did you sleep?" He asked as he read the paper.

"Could of been better." I said, looking at the man. "We have a guest." I said as I walked up to the man.

"That's Stella's stand in." He informed, confusing me.

"Stand in?" I asked as I stopped and looked at him.

"Yes, she has business to take care of, so I took the liberty to hire a temporary body guard." He said as he looked up at me.

Looking at him, I gave him a smile. "Hi." I said, with him walking up to me.

"Feichko-sama, Raimu Sadaetsu, I'll be temporarily watching over you." He said, giving me a firm hand shack.

"That's a firm grip you got there Raimu." I said in annoyance.

"Ten years SWAT along with fifteen years of wrestling." He said, making me laugh in the inside.

"I feel safer already." I said, with him smiling at me.

"Its a shame on what happened to his family." Tenma said, with me looking at him as he read the paper.

"May I?" I asked, with him nodding and handing it to me. It was an article about a man named Dai, a man who had killed his wife. Jin Bishamon was his wife's employer, and he was on my list. 'I know that he didn't kill his wife, and I am going to find out.' I thought as I handed it back to Tenma. "Say, Raimu, can you go get the car ready, I need to go get some supplies for a project I need for school." I said, with him standing there.

"No offence Feichko-sama, I've been informed on your, slipping away?

If its all the same to you, I would prefer to keep you in my sights at all times." He said, annoying me.

"We're twenty miles from the city, don't know how to drive, if you don't drive me, how else am I going to get there?" I asked, with him understanding.

"Right, I'll go get the car." He said as he walked off, with me looking at Tenma.

"Like this guy already." I said sarcastically.

 **Later, hideout**

After ditching Raimu at the mall, I sat down in the chair and looked at the computer that had popped up all the information I had on Dai and his family. He had no alibi, tried, convicted and sentenced to death. An open and shut case. Except for one thing. Dai's wife worked for Jin Bishamon, and Jin Bishamon is on my list. The odds that Dai is innocent is slim, but Jin Bishamon is crafty. Going after a lawyer wouldn't help, and the only thing I could do, is get the case files and look them over my self.

 **Later that night, police station**

Watching a police office walk out of the room, I dropped down and walked over to the case files, where I started searching it for the one that I needed. Seeing Dai's name, I picked it up and started searching it. Seeing that there was a person who was told he met up with his wife, it said that the person said he never saw her, meaning that he lied or was telling the truth, and I'm going to find out.

'Maki Eigroro, prepare your self to tell the truth.' I thought as I put the file away, jumping up and hiding just in time as another officer walked in, where I got away through the air-vents.

 **Later, café**

Walking into the café, I looked at Raimu as he looked around. "Area is secure." He said, with me nodding.

"Thank you, very much Raimu." I said as I walked over to the one table that was opened, with Stella sitting at said table. Sitting in front of her, she looked a bit surprised. "Never, leave me with wonder boy, ever again." I said, with her looking at the guard than back at me. "He is annoying, and I don't feel safe around him." I said, confusing her.

"Why?" She asked as she dragged it on.

"I feel like he is making everything about his self up, and that's why I'm here." I said, with her nodding. "Can you do a bit of research on him?" I asked as I slid her a sheet of paper that had his name on it. "Also, I need to get away from him." I said as I stood up, with Raimu walking up to me, with me pointing at him. "I need to go to the restroom." I said as I turned around and walked away.

 **Later**

Seeing Maki Eigroro walk to his car, I jumped down from the light pole I was on and snuck up behind him, where I then stabbed him in the neck with a dart, with him passing out seconds later.

 **Later, train tracks leading down town**

Having cuffed Maki to the train tracks, he started waking up, just in time as the train was on its way. Seeing as he took notice of the cuffs, I took this as my moment to revile my self. "Maki Eigroro." I said, with him turning to face with instantly.

He started panicking, his eyes widening. "You're him, that hood guy, your the guy whos been terrorizing the city!" He said in fear.

"Pina Dai, your words helped put him on death row. Now its either you tell me the truth, or its time for the ten fifteen to death." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Ok!?" He said as he took notice to the train. "Bishamon paid me to say that Dai's wife Chin never confronted me that night, but I didn't have anything to do with her death!? Oh god, release me, I'll do anything, you can have the file!?" He said as he looked at his hands then me.

"What file!?" I questioned, clenching my fist.

"Chin gave me a file against Jin Bishamon!?" He said as he pulled on his hand.

"Where is it!?" I yelled, wanting the file now.

"Let me go and you can have it!?" He tried to bargon, but I wasn't having it and started walking away. "Please let me go, wait wait wait, don't go, its in my desk, let me go, its in my desk!?" He pleaded, where I turned around and shot his cuffs, where he then ran to the side and jumped off, with me walking to the other side and staring him down as the train passed, before taking off.

 **Flashback**

Seeing the hooded man cooking something, I crawled over to him, staring at the meat. Seeing him look at me, he pointed over to the bird, then to the meat, with me understanding. If I was going to survive, I was going to have to kill. Standing up, I walked over to my bird and picked it up, with the American looking at me. I snapped its neck, shocking him. _"What are you doing!?"_ He yelled, with me taking it as a way to show that he was questioning me.

Walking over to the hooded man, he looked up at me. "Please, teach me how to properly clean this, so I may survive." I said, with him nodding and taking the bird from my hands.

 **Flashback end**

Appearing in the police department, I dropped a file containing everything on Jin Bishamon, with all of the police aiming there guns at me. "This file contains everything you need to know about Pina Chin's murder, everything that she has said about Jin Bishamon!?" I yelled, with them starting to surround me.

"Put your bow and arrows down!?" An officer yelled, with me tossing an arrow on the ground, that then took away all the guns in the room, shocking them.

"Pina Dai is innocent, this file proves so!" I said as I tossed down a smoke bomb, getting out of there before any of them tried anything.

 **Later, mansion**

Looking at the pictures of me as a kid on the little table, I smiled at them as I saw my family. "On my god!" Sena said, with me facing her. "What is wrong with your face?" She asked as she walked up to me, confusing me.

"What, is something wrong?" I asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"There's something on your face, this thing with your mouth, it, it looks like its in the shape of a, smile?" She said questing as I smiled more at her joke.

"That's cute, real cute." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So why are you grinning?" She asked with her own smile. "Wouldn't happen to have something to do with your classes trip to the prison tomorrow, would it?" She asked, confusing me.

"What trip?" I asked, with her looking at the pictures as she walked around.

"Ya, that's been going on for about a few months now." She said as she made her way up stairs. "Better prepare!" She said just as Raimu walked in, looking tired.

Turning to face him, I gave him a smirk. "Raimu." I said, with him snapping his head into my direction. "You got to keep up." I said, with his eyes widening.

"And you failed to stay with your client." Stella said as she walked into the room, her arms crossed. "I know he's difficult, but your just terrible." She said as he stood next to me with her eyes closed. "Even with all of the information Tenma has provided you, you failed. I'm sorry to say this, but I do better at staying with him then with a professional." She said as she gave him a glair, with him flinching.

"I'm right here." I said as I looked at her, then at Raimu. "And she's right, but that was about the second time I ditched her that it actually got harder to get away. You on the other hand, are fired, well, not fired as Stella is done with everything she needed." I said as she nodded.

"You will be paid in full tomorrow for all your troubles." She said as he turned around and started walking away and closed the door behind him. "I counted three." She said as I looked at her.

"It was seven times actually, with you only seeing three of them as you were in the area." I said, with her laughing and high fiving the other then hitting our hips together. "Pros suck at there job." I said as I rubbed her head, with her swatting my hand away.

"You make it harder." She said as she walked off.

 **The next day**

"Coalsize is one of the most guarded prison in the country." The Warden said as he led the class down the hall. "There isn't a single thing that this prison is not capable of holding down. An escape, break in, even a riot would be contained with in the hour." He said as we reached the cafeteria, that was emptied. "There are some cases, like Pina Dai, where you may get framed and end up here." He said, with two guards walking with said man, who looked like he had been crying.

"I heard he killed his wife." I said, gaining the wardens attention. "If that was false information, then who is responsible for the murder and why?" I asked as he nodded in understanding.

"Right now, the murder is still at large." He said, with every ones eyes widening. "As for the reason, is because his wife, Pina Chin, had gathered some information on Jin Bishamon, who has been doing some illegal things that I am not allowed to discuss with you." He said with most of us nodding.

Just then, the lights cut off, with everyone going on panic mode. Looking at Dai, I saw him looking around in confusion, followed by inmates running to the doors, with the guards leaving him and holding the doors closed as they tried to break in. "This isn't good." I said as I looked at the warden.

"Everyone, remain calm!" He said, holding his hands up. "We have a safe room for things like this, follow me!" He said as he started walking off.

"What about Dai!?" I questioned, with him looking at said man. "He's innocent, and if this was staged, then me most likely is a target!" I said, with his eyes widening.

"How would you-"

"I read a lot of books and old crimes to pass the time." I said, with him nodding.

"Dai!" The warden called, gaining said mans attention. "Follow us, were heading to the safe room!" He said, getting a nod as he ran with us as we left.

As we ran, we reached the safe room, only for it to be blocked off by more inmates as they beat the crap out of the guards. Looking around, I spotted the laundry room. "The laundry room!" I called out, with everyone looking at me as I pointed down to the room, with them nodding and running off. As we ran, the inmates followed, grabbing Dai and I as we weren't "fast enough" as we reached the room, with the doors getting shut.

Turning around, I grabbed an inmate by the side of the head and kneed him, sending him into the others. "Kid, stay behind me!?" Dai yelled as I punched another man in the face, with them surrounding us.

"Not the time!?" I yelled as I kicked another one, followed by an elbow and an uppercut. Grabbing a man by the arm, I flipped him over me and kicked him in the gut, where I then punched a man in the face as he ran over to Dai. Seeing an open path, I grabbed Dai by the arm and ran, where we then started making our way to the safe room. Once we reached it, I got punched in the face, knocking me down. As I fell, I tossed Dai into the room, with him shutting the doors soon after.

"Brave kid." The man who punched me said as he pulled out a knife. "I'm going to enjoy carving-"

I kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Jumping up, I got into a fighting stance, with him running at me. Blocking the stab, I snapped his wrist, getting a yell from him. Tossing him into the doors, his head butted open.

Getting grabbed from behind, two inmates started punching me in the chest. Jumping up, I kicked both of them away and flipped over the man who held me, where I then took him down to the ground. Standing up, I held my chest. "Fucking riots." I said as I could feel a burse forming. turning around, I saw three inmates, two with tazersticks and one with a gun. "Fuck me." I said as the two with tazersticks ran forward. I kept my distance, ducking and moving side to side to dodged the hits from them. Grabbing one, I swung him into the other, where they both hit the other with the tazersticks, shocking themselves. Letting them go, I faced the man with the gun, with him aiming it at me.

"Looks like your time us up." He said, only to get hit in the back of the head by a night stick as guards with riot shield approached, with me falling, holding my stomach.

 **Later**

"I'm serious, I'm fine!" I said as they bandaged my chest. "I don't need to go to the infirmary." I said as the medical office looked at me.

"You were jumped, its surprising that nothing worse happened." He said, with me nodding. "Three cracked ribs, busted lip, bruised knuckles, that's all that we can see." He said as he looked at said injuries.

"And I'm telling you, I'm fine." I said as the warden walked up to us, gaining our attention.

"I would like to apologies for-"

"There's no need, your priorities were the class and I made you think of another." I said, cutting him off. "I wasn't fast enough and we were dragged into the fight, this wasn't your fault, so there's nothing to be sorry for." I said, with him nodding. 'Kodaka had some amazing luck to get sick on this day, but how is Yozora doing?' I thought to my self.

"Your friend cares for you." He said, gaining my attention. "She was ready to go back out there and fight, having picked up a broom." He said, making me laugh.

"We're not friends, more like acquaintance, if your talking about the girl with the purple eyes." I said, confusing him. "We're in the neighbors club, a club for making friends. I've only known her for about nine days." I said, with him nodding.

"Then you must of had made one hell of a first impression on her." He said, with me nodding.

 **Flashback**

 _"Please."_ The American said, gaining our attention as I ate my bird, having learned what to do. _"I'm starving, I've never killed anything before."_ He said, with me looking at the hooded man as I didn't know what he was saying. Looking back, I watched as he picked up the bird, making me stop as I watched him hold its head in his hand. _"I'm sorry."_ He said, looking away as he snapped its neck.

 **Flashback end**

"Earlier today, there was a riot at Coalsize prison. A class was taking a filed trip to learn of its history and what it is capable of while the riot started. All of the students are fine, all except for Feichko Dakota, who was found stranded on an island for nine years. His luck made it to safety, only for it to get ripped out of his hands at the last sec-"

I turned the TV off, not liking the news. I leaned my head back on the couch as I had a bag of ice on my chest as I was forced to lay on it. "How are you feeling?" Sena asked as she walked into the room.

"Like I have some shitty luck, but I'll live." I said, giving her a thumbs up. "Tenma doesn't want me moving for a while, Stella is doing whatever, you're there looking like a kicked puppy." I said, smirking at her shocked look. "Now its a fish out of water." I said, with her gritting her teeth. "A mad cow?" I asked with her storming off. 'Still got it.' I thought as I laid back down.

 **Flashback**

Seeing the hooded man walk over to the American, he sat down in front of him as he ate. "Shengcun." He said, with him nodding.

"Ya." He said with his mouth full. "Bird, I know." He said as he continued to eat.

 _"Shengcun not mean bird."_ The hooded man said, gaining my attention as he spoke English. _"Shengcun mean, survive."_ He said as I faced him, wanting to know what they were saying.

 _"You speak English?"_ The American asked, shocked.

 _"You want survive this place, bird not last thing you kill."_ He said as he pointed to the bird. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture the American always looked at. _"And forget her, you look at that all day, you not survive this place."_ He said, then looking at me. "As for you, shengcun means survive, I believe you know this now?" He asked, shocking me.

"Japanese as well?" I asked more my self than him. "Yes, the bird isn't the last thing I need to kill to survive, I'm going to have to kill more." I said, with him nodding.

"For a child, you understood better than this man." He said as he stood up.


	6. PSP, Challange accepted

Walking into the club room, I spotted Sena sitting at the table. I gave her a weak two finger salute as I closed the door and walked over to the couch, where I then laid down on it, grunting in pain. "You're chest still hurts?" She asked, with me giving her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse." I said, with her nodding as she knew of the scars.

The door opened again, this time Kodaka walked in and stopped once he saw Sena. "Oh look, its about freckling time." She said as she looked at him.

"Oh hey, what's up, Kashiwazaki!" Kodaka greeted as he just stood there.

She closed her eyes and looked away from him. "Call me Sena!" She said with a sigh, knowing he was confused. "You call harpy face by her first name, don't you?" She asked as she looked at him. "But for whatever reason you want to squeeze out five-"

"No need to be rude." I cut in, gaining Kodaka's attention. "In short, she's giving you permission to call her by her first name, which is Sena." I said, with her glaring at me. "Its her own way of trying to be nice." I said as I saw him nod.

"Ok, fine." He said, looking back at Sena. "Hey, Sena?" He said, a little unconfutable with saying it, getting a sigh from Yozora as she walked in and made her way over to the couch, where she stood there.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, confusing me.

"Been better?" I said, not sure how to respond to her.

"That's good, thank you, I truly mean it." She said, with me nodding. "All of us were in deep trouble, and you guided us to safety, its just a shame that you didn't get there in time." She said, with Kodaka looking at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused.

"On our trip to the prison, there was a riot, that was staged by a mad man to kill an innocent man who had information on him that could put him away." She said as she turned to face him. "When the safe room was blocked off, he pointed us to the next best thing!" She said, pointing at me. "He didn't make it to the room and had to fight his way to the safe room, only he didn't make it there in time and kicked some serious ass." She said, making me laugh, only to groan. "Still hurts?" She asked, with me nodding.

"Yes, so please don't make me laugh!" I said, with her nodding.

"Wait, what trip?" Kodaka asked, completely confused.

"Our class had a school trip last Friday, its the reason I have been gone for a week." I said, shocking him.

"Holy crap, this is the first time I'm hearing of this!" He said, with me nodding.

"I didn't find out until Thursday!" I said, looking over to Sena. "She's the one who told me about it!" I said, with her nodding.

"And without me, he would of never saved you, which makes me the master mind!" She said, with Yozora and I glaring at her.

"Master mind, so your saying you planed the riot?" I asked, with her glaring at me.

"I meant that if I-"

"Shut up!" Yozora said, then looking at me. "Sit up!" She said, with me doing so with her help. She sat next to me, where she then patted her legs. "Now lay down!" She said, with me looking at her before doing so. As I laid down, I propped my feet up over the arm and had my head on her legs, using them as a pillow. She started playing with my hair, with me closing my eyes as she did so. "Lets get this show on the road already!" She said as she used her finger nails to scratch my head.

"Right." Kodaka said as he approached us. "So Mikaz-"

"Its Yozora!" She said in a dangerous tone, shutting him up.

The room was silent, but not for long. "Ok, Yozora." He said, getting a humph from Sena. "So, how dose this club even work? We're just suppose to make friends, even though none of us knows how?" He asked, with her closing her eyes.

"Oh, I know one way of making friends." She said, with me looking up at her as I was curious. "Video games." She said with a smirk, confusing me.

"The electronic hand held and things like that?" I asked, with her nodding.

"That's right." She said as she placed her bag on my chest lightly, as to not cause me any pain.

"So you want us to start making friends with gamers now, because why?" Kodaka asked as he walked around the table and stood by a chair.

"Don't be so judgmental." Yozora said as she started opening her bag. "Gaming has gone way beyond main stream, check it out." She said as she pulled out a PSP. "I got a PSP plan of attack!" She declared, with me looking up at it.

"Are you serious?" Kodaka asked as I closed my eyes. "My little sister has that." He said as I got conferrable.

"Last night, when I went out to dinner by..." She suddenly went quiet, with me looking up at her, seeing her looking down at me before looking away. "Anyways, four guys from school were sitting at the table behind me, and they were all playing this game together." She said as she showed her PSP to everyone, showing monster hunting portable.

"Nice, monster hunting." Kodaka said, with me rolling my eyes.

"Have you played it?" Sena asked as she looked at him.

"No, but its your basic fantasy RPG." He said as he shook his head. "You get to hunt monsters." He said, making me sigh.

"The cool thing is that you get the ability to play with other people at the same time. If your good at it, others will want to play with you, which is a way you can use to make new friends, they let you exchange items as well, so that's an easy way to start up conversations with people you don't know." She said as she went back to petting my head.

"I get it." Kodaka said as Sena walked over and took the PSP, only for Yozora to yank it back from her.

"Don't touch it, you'll make it dirty!" She said as she held it away from her.

"If we play this game together, well have the opportunity to practice our friendship making skills." He said while Sena got mad.

"I'm not going to make it any dirtier than you are!" Sena said while Yozora pulled out a screen cleaner and started wiping her PSP down.

"You're wrong, you're discussing." Yozora shot back as she looked at her, then over to Kodaka. "Bring your own on Monday, then we can all go monster hunting on Monday, got it?" She asked, and whatever happened after that, I couldn't tell you because I passed out.

 **Hours later**

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was still in the club room, but it was empty. Looking up, I saw Yozora was still here, reading a book. "What time is it?" I asked, startling her a bit as she looked down at me with a bit of shock.

"Its about six forty five." She said, with me nodding. "I didn't want to wake you." She said as she helped me up.

"No problem, your legs were more conferrable than they looked." I said, getting a blush from Yozora.

"You shouldn't say that!?" She yelled, catching me by surprise.

"What, I thought that would be a complement!?" I said as she stood up and held her hand out to me, with me taking it and her helping me up.

"That...makes girls all flustered and junk." She said, looking away as she took her hand back. "Come on, lets get out of here!" She said, with me nodding and following her.

 **The next day**

"This is the first time you haven't ditched me." Stella said as we walked in the mall, having bought some things.

"I'm hurt, so I'm not going to risk getting hurt more until I'm healed up." I said as I came to a stop, seeing GameStop. 'This is the place?' I thought as I walked in, with Stella following behind me.

"GameStop is a place where you can bye video games or game consoles." She informed as I looked around. "Of course it also has card games and toys as well." She said as she looked at the collectables.

Reaching the PSP section, I grabbed a black and gold one and a black and red one. "I'll bye these, one for me and one for Sena." I said as I grabbed two copies of monster hunting portable.

"I'll pay for Sen-"

"Its ok, I'm giving it to her, as a brother thing...I don't know, I'm just buying it for her." I said, getting a sigh from her as we walked over to the counter.

Placing them down, he stared at me in shock as I placed all four items down, where he scanned all four of them without looking away from me, creeping me out. "Y-your t-total..."

"Whatever." I said, swiping my card, paying the total as he put them in a bag and handed them over to me. "Stella, do you want to do anything?" I asked as I walked away, with her shaking her head.

Later, mansion

Walking in, I saw Sena walking down the stairs. "Hold it!" I said, making her stop. "I got something for you." I said as I reached into the bag and pulled out the gold and black PSP, with her eyes widening.

"You seriously bought that for me?" She asked as I pulled out the game as well. "Wow, thanks!" She said as she continued down the stairs and ran up to me. "But you didn't have to, I could of-"

"Don't worry about it, now go back to what you were doing." I said as I handed them to her, with her taking off with glee. "I'll play this at another time." I said, looking at Stella. "Lets watch a movie, I'm feeling Biohazard (Resident Evil)." I said, walking away with her laughing.

"I should of never introduced you to horror movies." She said as she followed.

 **Monday, club room**

"You practiced using this, right?" Yozora said as we all sat at the table, pulling out the PSP's, with Kodaka's being a pink.

"No." I said, gaining there attention. "I bought it and just left it alone, wasn't really interested in it actually." I said, with Kodaka giving me a strange look.

"Seriously, no interest?" He asked, with me nodding. "Wow, living on that island might have been a life changing experience." He said as he looked at his PSP. "My sister would of never-"

"Change of subject, anyone else practice with there PSP's?" I asked, not wanting to hear about the island.

"Yes." Kodaka said as we looked over to Sena.

"Yep." Sena said with us starting up the game. "I was busy this weekend, but I found some time to mess around with it. Not for very long, but you know how it is, such is the life of me!" She said, with me staring dead at her.

"So the constant groaning and button smashing wasn't you playing the game all night, level six master was it?" I asked, with her eyes widening.

"You could hear me!?" She yelled, with me nodding.

"Seriously, get headphones or turn it off at night, I could hardly sleep." I said, with her looking away.

"That's the highest level!" Kodaka said, shocked at what he had heard. "I'm only a level one!" He said, with Yozora narrowing her eyes.

"I'm a level three, and Dakotas right, you wasted your time when you could of done something else...speaking of which, what were you doing that drew your attention away from the PSP?" She asked as she looked at me.

 **Flashback**

Jumping across the roof top, I rolled as soon as I reached the next roof, took out an arrow and shot at the man I was chasing.

Flashback end

"Watching horror movies and what not." I said with a shrug.

"If he's not jogging, he's reading, if he's not reading he's in the training room with daddy, if he's not there then he's watching movies with Stella, if he's not doing that then he's sleeping." Sena informed as they stared at me. "He's productive, smart, but sometimes lazy." She said, with me glaring at her.

"You play video games all day, that's lazy. If I want something done, I do it. I'm the only one in the house who washes there own dishes, besides Stella who washes everything after its been used." I said, with her looking away.

"Its her job-"

"That you could help make easier." I said, shutting her up. "Now, lets play this dame thing and get it over with." I said as I started making my avatar.

 **Game world**

Walking up to the three, I saw Yozora was clad in a ranger uniform of some kind that showed off some skin, Sena...was a butterfly? And Kodaka was the normal knight. "What the hell are you wearing?" I asked as I looked back at Sena, with her glaring at me.

"I could ask you the same thing, why all black? You're class is ranger, there more of a brown!" She said, with me crossing my arms.

"I'm a ranger, yes, but I'm mixing some rogue skills in here as well." I said, with Yozora nodding.

"Basically your going to be an assassin." Yozora said as I nodded to her. "Acceptable, better than Meat and Kodaka here. Seriously, Hawk and Hunter, you two could of chosen different names." She said, with me shacking my head at her.

"I like this name, thank you very much." I said as I looked over to Kodaka.

"Lets just go hunting." He said as he pointed into the distance, with us walking away.

 **Later**

Seeing a giant moth, Yozora shot it with one arrow, killing it. Seeing her put her bow up, I saw her smirk. "Looks like we'll get through this level quickly." She said as she crossed her arms. "I wonder what I should kill this time?" She asked as she started thinking about it, not seeing Sena going for the kill...on her.

I did, which is why I pulled out my bow and shot her with a paralyses arrow, with her stopping mid swing. "Hey, Yozora, look at that!" I said, pointing over to the bird attacking Kodaka.

 **Real world**

"What the hell was that!?" Sena yelled at me, with me looking at her.

"You tried killing a comrade, so I put a stop to it, be lucky I didn't use my acid arrows." I said, looking back at the game. "Now shut up so we can continue." I said with a smirk, because I knew this was going to be fun.

 **Later, game world**

Jumping into the water, I took my knife and stabbed at it just as I hit the water, getting my target. Standing up, I turned to face the dock, seeing Sena reeling in a fish. Seeing Yozora aim at her, I took out my own bow and fired, hitting Yozora's arrow out of the air, shocking her.

 **Real world**

"How the hell did you do that!?" She questioned as she looked at me.

"I was aiming at Sena's fish so she would have to catch another one." I said as I looked at her. "My bows accuracy is only six, shitty for a level one, I know." I said as I looked back at the game.

Game world

"Look out, here it comes!?" Kodaka said, with me walking over to Yozora and standing next to her as a dinosaur thing jumped down and roared.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this guy!" Sena said, drawing her sword. "Ha, I'm not about to let some dumb lizard take me down." She said, with me looking at Yozora, seeing her aiming her bow at it. "Get ready-"

 **Twak**

"Because...I'm...Ah!"

"Sleeping potion." I said, looking at Sena then Yozora. "Wasn't that meant for the monster?" I asked, not expecting this. "And you shot her up main street." I said, laughing. "That's actually funny."

Seeing her walk over to Sena, I saw the monster looking at Sena then her. Yozora then put down a bomb, shocking it and us. She hummed as she walked back to us, with me stepping away from her. "Um...what are you doing?" Kodaka asked as he held his hand out to her, not wanting to get involved.

"Guess." Yozora said as she tossed a rock, hitting the bomb and killing both Sena and the monster.

Real world

"Awesome, totally killed it!" Yozora said with a smile.

"And hit me!" Sena said with a glair.

"Ya, I was trying to give you a little back up." She said with a board look. "I guess I don't know my own strength." She said, getting a darker glair from Sena.

"You lie, you hit me on purpose!?"

"Hey, we're suppose to cooperation this together, so maybe we should work on this together." Kodaka said before an argument could start.

"He's right." I said, gaining there attention. "If we work together, then we can complete more quests without anyone dying." I said, knowing that they wouldn't lesson. 'Time to go plan B, take them out.' I thought as I narrowed my eyes.

 **Later, game world**

Seeing Sena and Yozora standing across form each other, with lava and monsters everywhere, I narrowed my eyes as I stood on a cliff. Seeing them run at the other, with blue monsters on Yozora's side and red monsters on Sena's side charging as well. I took out my bow and activated my sword skill, with me aiming up into the air and firing. The fighting below stopped, with both of them looking up at the explosion.

"What was that, a flair?" Sena asked as she looked over at me. With me saluting them with my eyes closed. Looking back up, her eyes widened as the sky was completely blackened out, before her, Yozora and everything below was killed.

 **Real world**

"The hell was that?!" They yelled, glaring at me as I shrugged.

"I don't know, I saw the explosion and then arrows. So I saluted you a goodbye." I lied, smiling at them. "Kodaka lived, and he's completing the-"

"Ah, sorry guys, I died." He said as he looked at us, before blinking. "Did you all die?" He asked as I looked back at my game, seeing I was still alive.

"No." I said, walking forward, before falling off the cliff. "Yes." I said, turning the game off. "Seriously, it was fun, but not for me." I said as I placed the PSP down and pushed it away from me.

"You're right." Yozora said as she looked away.

"Seems like a waist of time, right?" Sena stated as she crossed her arms.

"For real, and since when did the PSP's become all about the multi player games anyway?" Yozora asked as she played with her hair. "Why should I play with people who are just going to die on me?"

"I thought playing with people was the whole point?" Kodaka asked as he looked at Yozora.

"I completely agree." Sena said, with us looking at her. "I don't have a lot of time, why should I share it?" She asked as she brushed her hair away with her hand. "And with a stranger?"

"Ya, totally!" Yozora agreed.

"Ya, why would you think of anyone besides you?" Kodaka muttered, with us glaring at him. "Uh...nothing, never mind." He said as he shut up.

 **The next day**

"Did you seriously mug two kids?" I asked as I saw Kodaka sit down in front of me.

"No, I asked if they had any items for monster hunting-"

"Let me guess, they got scared and handed you everything?" I asked, with him nodding with a sigh. "You need to work on that, make small talk first, but give it a bit, don't want anyone else thinking that your going to do the same to them." I said, with him nodding as class started.

 **Later, club**

"So that's where my TV went." I said as I stared at the TV in the club room, with a PS4 hooked up to it and a game case beside Sena as she sat in front of it.

"Ok, what's that?" Kodaka said as he stood next to me, along with Yozora as we all stared at her, me with a dull look and them with a blank expression.

"Your blonde is showing again." She said as she read through the manual. "There two coman-"

"That's not what he meant, he's asking why is my TV in here with your PlayStation!" I yelled, pissed as she was going to give some smart ass comment.

"Um, to play a game with?" She said like it was obvious.

"How did you even get my TV in here?" I asked as I walked over to the tea maker and started brewing me up some, with Yozora taking it from me as soon as I made it and forcing me to make another one. "And why bring it to school in the first place?" I asked as Yozora opened the window just as I made my tea.

"One, I found a game that wasn't a piece of crap like monster hunter and I figured I would bring it in." She said as she glared at me. "Be grateful you ingra-"

"Finish that, and I'll report you for theft." I said, shutting her up as she knew she would get in trouble.

"Sparkling school life, seven?" Yozora asked as she looked at the game case.

"Sounds like one of those chick games to me." Kodaka said as he looked at Sena from his seat, after taking it.

"Its a game about making new games stupid." Sena said as she stood up and crossed her arms.

"So it is." Yozora said as she closed her eyes. "This could be good for us to practice casual conversations." She said with a nod.

"Ya, but its for guys to meet girls though." He said as he looked between the two then looked at Sena. "Didn't they have one where they have it where you have to meet hot dudes to be friends with?" He asked, with me staring at him.

"Are you gay?" I asked, shocking him. "No, serious question, are you gay?" I asked, with him standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"I am not gay!?" He yelled, glaring at me.

"Ok, so why would you suggest a game on meeting "hot dudes" in the first place?" I asked, putting quotation marks with my fingers on hot dudes as I said it.

"I would like guy friends as well, not just girls!" He said as he sat down.

"Then let me rephrase how you wanted to say it." I said, clearing my throat. "Why didn't you get one where you can become friends with guys?" I asked Sena.

"Why, what's the point in being friends with guys?" She asked in disgust.

"She's got to be a lesbian." I said, getting a glare from her. "Just put the stupid game in." I said as I walked over to the couch and laid down on it as she did just that.

Just then, the club room door was kicked in, shocking all of us as we saw the police. "Its his TV, I didn't steal it, I borrowed it!?" Sena yelled, with them looking at me.

"Dakota Feichko?" The detective said as he glared at me, with me standing up and nodding.

"What's going on?" I asked, not sure what was happening, but I had my suspicions.

"Dakota Feichko, your under arrest for suspicion of obstruction of justice, AGRIVATED assault, trespassing, acting as a vigilante-"

"Are you out of your mind!?" I asked as another office cuffed me, with me looking back at him.

"And murder." He said, glaring at me as he spoke in a dark tone as he and the officers started dragging me out of the room, reading me my rights, with me looking around, completely confused.


	7. Nanbaka meets Deadman wonderland party

**Police Department**

 **Morning**

"Detective." I said as I sat across from him in the integration room, "You hate me, I get that, but that doesn't make me a murderer."

"No, the security footage from the prison does that pretty well." Quentin sneered.

"And as I said, I always got into fights when I was little, even giving me some experience." I repeated.

"And what about harassing Akihito Haruka? That just happened to take place across the street from your little Homecoming Bash?" The detective sneered.

"These are merely coincidences." I said with a mocking smile.

"No. When they pile up like that, it becomes evidence." He sneered again.

"Somebody with your conditions really should be more careful about throwing accusations like that, detective. You believe just because you have a few instances that 'might' connect me to this Hood character that it's viable grounds to arrest me? Don't kid yourself. You've been aiming your anger at me for the death of your son, who was flying the plane that I was on." I mocked, just as the door opened and an officer peeked his head in.

"His Guardian is here." The officer said.

"Tell him to wait." He said dismissively.

"I will not wait!" Tenma shouted before bursting into the room, Stella not far behind her.

"I'm in the middle of an integration!" The detective protested.

"Detective Lin, I know you hate his family, but I had no idea you would go so far as to arrest him without any grounds whatsoever!" Tenma shouted.

"I have very solid grounds," Lin sneered as he stood up, "I have plenty of evidence."

"Which you can present to his attorney when he gets here," Stella cut in smoothly, "Until then, this integration is over Detective."

"Sure," Lin said after a moment, gathering his things, "You have fifteen minutes."

I closed my eyes as Lin walked out before Tenma and Stella turned to me.

"Detective Lin appears to be on some personal vendetta against you." Stella noted.

"He is. He blames me for the death of his son." I said and there was silence, "He also thinks I dress up and shoot people. With arrows."

"The important thing is not to say anything until your attorney gets here." Stella advised.

"I don't know if anyone will take me up, seeing as the world think's I'm this hood now, thanks to detective Lin." I said and the two scoffed.

 **Court house**

 **The next day at noon**

"Feichko-san, where's your attorney?" The judged asked, noticing the vacant seat next to me.

"Right here your honor." A women entered, with her sitting to my right. "Dai Len Long, your honor."

"Welcome Long-san. Feichko-san, how do you plead?" The judge asked.

"I'm not guilty, your honor." I said and she nodded.

"Very well, now onto the subject of bail." The judge began.

"Your honor." DA Spencer interrupted as she stood. "The Feichko Family, what remains of it, owns two private jets, and no amount of bail can promise Feichko-san stay put."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that the people's case is so circumstantial." Long interrupted as she got to her feet. "Your honor, I would prefer not to waste anyone's time. You will be dismissing all the charges against my client."

"And why is that?" The judge raised an eyebrow.

"Because honestly, it is laughable how far this 'case' has gotten, if you can even call it that." Long announced boldly as several people turned to her in shock. "This is not about justice or the law, this is about satisfying one man's petty vendetta."

"Could you elaborate Long-san?" The judge asked in confusion.

"Gladly. The arresting officer, Detective Lin, has a vendetta against my client that goes back nine years. He blames Feichko-san for the death of his son. With him being back, Detective Lin is able to focus all his anger on Feichko-san. Less than two months ago, mere days after my client returned home, Detective Lin nearly attacked my client in front of multiple witnesses, myself included. He had to be dragged away from the scene by his partner, and was heard saying 'did you even try to save Him?' But there's more than that." Long said as Lin had anger filling his eyes, "He arrested my client yesterday without a warrant, breaking several police protocols, and he has a history of being an alcoholic. Lord knows how many times I have seen him dragged out of a bar, all of which I have eye witness reports right here, stating my claims." She said, holding up a file, a thick one at that.

"The prosecution has forty eight hours to come up with reasonable, non-circumstantial evidence." The judge said after a moment, "Evidence not touched by detective Lin. If not, then Long-san, your motion to have all charges dismissed will be passed." The judge slammed the hammer down.

"Your honor, he's a flight risk!" The prosecutor protested.

"Then minimize the risk. The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administrated ankle device." Lin said and I frowned.

"I don't know what that is." I said, but I did.

"Sold." The judge happily slammed down the hammer, to Spencer's dismay and Long had to suppress the smirk forming.

"Long-san." I said as she began gathering her things. "I'm not happy about the ankle monitor, but…thank you."

"You were either going to have a stay in jail or be under house arrest." Long picked up her suitcase and looked me square in the eyes. "You don't really need to thank me. You're my friend, of course I'd help you out, The league still needs you alive." She whispered, with me nodding.

 **Home**

 **Later in the afternoon**

"Tenma, it's not that bad." I assured Tenma, along with Sena and Stella, watched as the ankle monitor was attached to my leg.

"Okay." The cop said as the device was set. "This monitor has a direct line into the precinct. Stay on the property, you're golden. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I am having a small party tomorrow evening and there is a better than small chance it will travel outside." I said causing Tenma to look at me incredulously.

"Well that's fine. As long as you stay on pavement, you're golden. You step up on the grass; we're sending a SWAT team to forcibly subdue you." The cop warned him.

"Thank you officer." Stella said as she began to lead the cop out.

"A party?" Tenma asked incredulously, his voice shaking with anger.

"I'm confined to this house for the foreseeable future, might as well make the most of it." I said and Tenma glared at me, "And this party is gonna be themed, I was thinking…prison? Nanbaka meets deadman wonderland and the invite says 'Come before Dakota gets sent off!'"

"Dakota, perhaps a party isn't a good idea, considering the circumstances." Stella tried to reason as she walked back in to the room.

"I disagree, the party will let people know I'm not worried in the slightest about this, and it will infuriate the police by making them look like idiots any more than Lin already did, and people who are angry make mistakes."

"I'll set up the arrangements, but this will be a small party." Tenma said as he walked off.

 **Later in the afternoon**

"You know, when I signed on for this, I didn't think you'd get caught so soon." Long said as she closed my bedroom door.

"Yeah." I drawled sarcastically as I looked down at my laptop. "I'm not sure how they could figure out who I am just by my fighting style."

"You let yourself get caught?" Long asked in surprise.

"I return home, a few days later the vigilante shows up. Sooner or later, someone was gonna connect the dots." I told her.

"Okay, well, what part of your plan is gonna get you to avoid going to prison for the rest of your life?" Long asked.

"There's more to it, but the mission comes first." I said as I flipped the laptop around to show Long a picture of a grey haired man. "Jung Chin."

"Who's he?" Long asked confused.

"The owner of Chin Pharmaceuticals, which recently acquired the rights to Dycloseral, which fights a particular strain of Tuberculosis. Which recently had an outbreak in Kuyo." I told her.

"Let me guess. As soon as the outbreak started, prices were inflated?" Lyla said and I nodded.

"Prices for Dycloseral went from ten dollars to a thousand overnight. The people in Kuyo, they're working class, low income. They can't afford this." I told her.

"And what do you plan to do about this while under house arrest?" Long inquired.

"If you go back to my base, you understand just how I already have that covered. I'm gonna find out where Chin goes and who he meets with tonight. I'm gonna need you to run the computers for me tonight." I ordered and Long nodded.

 **Afternoon**

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as I sat down across from Sena.

"Did you do this stuff Detective Lin says you did?" Sena asked as she looked me in the eye.

"Of course not." I said immediately.

"If you say so, I believe you." Sena said.

"Really?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"Like a loser like you could shoot a bow." She said with a smirk, with me getting up and walking away from her, not liking her at the moment.

 **Night**

"If you think this is what Prison is like you're in for a rude awakening." Long told me as we walked through the party. "Let's go somewhere private." I nodded and we walked up to my room.

"You're guy followed Chin to his factory. Apparently, there's supposed to be a big meeting there in a few hours." Long said and I nodded.

"The perfect time for the Arrow to show up." I said and Long raised an eyebrow.

"You can't leave this house." Long pointed out.

"It doesn't have to be me in the hood." I said.

"You want me to be the hood." She said, with me nodding. "This only adds another favor that I will call for." She said, walking away and jumping out the window.

 **Flashback**

 **Lian Yu**

I groaned awake to see that I was handcuffed being lead to some encampment taking note of the weapons being unloaded, before I was shoved into a tent into a pole, while a man sat with a glass of ice, and a soda

"Please sit, your making me feel rude." The man said as I, and Oliver who was already sitting, sat down. "I do apologize for my men's treatment of you two, they're trained to view any stranger as hostile." The man said opening the soda and pouring it into the glass slowly as he watched us. "I'm Edward Fyers by the way, and you are?"

"I'm Oliver Queen, I've been shipwrecked here. I don't know how long."

 _"I don't speak English."_

"Interesting, let's talk shall we Oliver."

"About what?" He asked.

"Well for starters." Fyers reached back and pulled out a photo of Yao Fei, the man we were with, only for Oliver to drag me off to go look for some food and get caught. "This gentle man, do you know him?"

"I've never seen him a day in my life." Oliver said causing Edward to frown. "Who is he?"

'You see I've been nothing but polite, and in return you lie to my face." Edward said glaring at Oliver who raised an eyebrow

"He's an idiot." I said, with him glaring at me.

"Do you know what this island is called?"

"I don't care." I said

"No."

"Lian Yui, it's mandarin for Purgatory, but I can make it feel like hell. Now I don't know why your protecting him, but your young, so that makes you foolish. You're going to tell me what I want to know." Edward said before he looked to the entrance. "There yours now!"

I turned back to see a man in all black with half his mask being black and the other half being orange walk in.

 **End Flashback**

"Arrow one, Chin zero." Long told me and I nodded.

"Hang on." I said as someone knocked on the door. "What?"

"Feichko-San." The assassin on the other side of the door said, equipping his pistol with silencer. "If you're entertaining guests upstairs, should I have any refreshments sent up here?"

I stood up walked over to the door. "No, I'm about to head back down." I said before putting the phone to my ear. "Good job, now get back here as soon as you can."

I hung up the phone and opened the door, only to get a gun in his face. I quickly grabbed the man's hand that was holding the gun and dragged him inside, managing to disarm him. However, the man was no slouch and quickly moved for the gun. I tried to stop him but it was apparent the man was skilled when he fought back.

"Help, somebody help!" I cried out.

The two of us rolled of the couch as we struggled, with me pushing him off. Unfortunately, this put him in front of the gun, which he promptly grabbed. He stood up and took aim at me only to get shot in the back twice. Lin burst in, surveying the scene as he and I stared at each other for a moment.

 **Later**

"How do you know I was in trouble?" I asked.

"Because when you were fighting that guy, the ankle monitor broke." Lin admitted sheepishly.

Tenma and Stella burst in. "Are you alright?!" Tenma asked frantically.

"I'm fine." I assured her and she stood up, whirling on Lin.

"This is on you! By accusing Dakota so publicly, you've made him a target!" Lin didn't say anything, knowing she was right.

"Have you any idea who attacked Dakota?" Stella asked.

"Someone with a grudge against The Hood obviously, we haven't identified him yet." Lin said before he knelt down and began removing my ankle monitor.

"What are you doing?" I asked seemingly confused.

"Just got a call from my lieutenant. Jung Chin, head of Chin pharmaceuticals, was attacked by The Hood tonight. Multiple witnesses put him there." Lin stood up and faced Tenma. "In light of that, all charges against Dakota have been dropped."

"I'm truly sorry for what's happened to your family Lin. Now, would you kindly get out of my house?" Tenma told him, making it quite clear this was a command.

Sighing internally, Lin turned around and walked out of the sitting room.

"Lin." Lin stopped as he heard me call out, "Thank you."

Lin gave the barest of nods before he left.


	8. Short Robbery

Hitting pipes with an instructor, I watched as he kept an eye on my movements, with me hitting him in the face soon after. He was getting annoyed by this, with him going back at it again, only this time I instantly hit him in the face. "Seriously, there's no need to train you." He said, rubbing his cheek. "You have this mastered down, hell you could be teaching me." He said, with us going back at it, only this time I spun around and hit his leg, knocking him down.

"Just because I've mastered this, doesn't mean I don't need training." I said, walking over to the rack and placing the pipes up. "I think this will be enough for today." I said, turning to him. "Go home, I'll sent the money over to your account." I said, with him nodding as he stood up and limped away. "Well put this on hold until you get better!" I said, getting a thumbs up from him.

Pulling up my computer, I looked at my next target. 'Sadafumi Maki runs both power and water down town, jacks up the prices when people cant pay, shuts them down in the dead of winter.' I thought as I packed up my stuff and made my way outside the Dojo, where Stella was waiting for me, reading the news paper.

Looking at the cover, I frowned at what I saw. It was on a bank robbery that ended with an off duty police officer dead with his wife, leaving behind there daughter. Oliver would of ignored this over his list, but me, I wasn't going to let this slide. I wanted my city safe, and that's just what I'm going to do. Even if I wasn't a hero, I planed on doing what's right.

 **Later**

Watching the security tapes, I watched every angel on the Robbery, watching every move that they made, every detail. The main one that stuck out was one of them had a tattoo on there middle finger, and from the looks of it, it looked like a spider. By the height of all of them, they appeared to be in school, around our age. Looking at the people, I noticed that there were fourteen women inside, but when they left there was only thirteen.

They had a person on the inside, giving me a chance to figure out who they were. Watching the one women they took, I pulled up her image and did a facial scan, where I saw that she was in my school. Looking at all the pictures of him at school, I came to a halt once I spotted her with three guys, each looked like the ones in the robbery, with one of them having a spider tattoo on his finger. This was a clue on who they were, now it was only a matter of time before I put them down.

 **Later, mansion**

Walking in, I saw Stella fixing the flowers. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked, approaching her.

"Tenma has company over, you are to get dressed and meet them." She said, turning to me. "Never mind, you're already dressed, where were you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"The company building, I wanted to get a good look around after he nine years since I've been gone." I said, with her nodding. "So, who am I meeting?" I asked, with her leading the way to the dinning room, with me seeing a family of three. The mother, father and son, who looks like he was in his twenty's.

"Ah, Dakota, you finally arrived." Tenma said, walking over to me. "Where have you been?" He asked, a little mad at me.

"The company." I said, with him nodding as the women walked over to me and hugged me, making me unconfutable as I had never met her.

"Its good to have you back amongst the living." She said, breaking the hug with a smile.

"I've been more alive before." I said, looking at Sena, who rolled her eyes at me. "So, its nice to meet you all, my name is Dakota, and you are?" I asked, getting shocked looks from everyone.

"Sorry about that, we're just so used to people knowing who we are." The father said, with the son nodding. "I'm Ichi Momochi, this is my wife Sil Momochi and our son Ichura, we're all doctors." He said, with me smiling at that.

"Well, hope you eventually cure cancer." I said, getting laughs from them.

"Ichura is the only medical doctor, my husband and I are more of the therapists." She said, with me nodding.

Sorry for the mistake. i said, with me bowing a little.

So, shall we? Ichura asked, holding his hand out to the table, with us following.

Ya, this was just talk about how great there son was, and it annoyed me to no end.

 **Later that night, pipe lines**

Running forward, I slid on the ground and shot an arrow at one of the bags, with it wrapping around and pinning it to the ground. Seeing them shoot at me, I rolled forward and did a front flip, shooting another arrow at the second bag before landing behind cover, this bag getting pinned to the ground as well.

Seeing the police move in, I shot the power breaker, turning off all the lights, with me hearing all gunfire stop. Looking over to the robbers, I gritted my teeth once I saw that they were all leaving, with me following.

Racing after them, I threw two darts forward, knocking out two of the four, with it being the girl and the youngest looking one. Seeing them turn to me, I stood at the ready, seeing the riot shield that one of them had. **"Stand down."** I said, narrowing my eyes at them.

Seeing the one with the riot shield run at me, I took out an arrow and shot at him, with it piercing through the riot shield and into his hand, getting him to scream as the other one started shooting me. Getting behind cover, I threw some throwing stars, with them hitting the walls and then each other, before hitting both of them. Running forward, I hit the riot shield, ran on top of it then jumped up, aiming an arrow at the second one and hitting him in the chest, before landing on the riot shield, knocking him out.

Grabbing him, I pulled him over to the others and tied them up before leaving, knowing that the police would soon be here.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Short chapter, sorry about that, couldn't think of how to make this longer and didn't want to involve the party as there was a party last chapter.**


	9. Fangs of Dragula

Walking in, right behind Yozora, we stopped once we reached the door, that Kodaka opened and was just standing there for some reason. Looking in the room, we saw Sena on her computer with headphones on, meaning she couldn't hear us. She looked like she was really into whatever she was on, so I just made my way over to the couch to laydown, actually happy that everything with the police had calmed down, for now that is.

Yozora marched over to her, reached forward and unplugged her headphones, where the room, if not that then the entire church was filled with moaning, making me blush. Sitting up, I looked dead at Sena as she removed her headphones, looking confused.

That was, until Sena pulled her up out of the chair. "Hey, just what the Hell do you think your doing Yozora!?" Sena yelled, trying to get free as I looked away, not believing that Sena would play a porn game, in a church! "Get your claws off!" She yelled, with me rubbing my face as this was something that I wasn't going to get the chance to forget.

"What is this?" Kodaka asked, with me looking at him like he was an idiot.

"You don't want to know, I don't want to know, I don't even know what it is!?" I yelled, covering my ears. "All I know is that its making me blush for some reason and I don't like it!?" I yelled, screaming before running out of the room. Once I reached the entrance of the church, I stopped screaming like a mad man. 'Now that I have a reason to run around and away from the club, I can focus on my goal.' I thought, making my way to the hideout.

 **Later that night**

Jumping over some knives that were thrown at me, I fired arrows at the culprit, with them scattering into thousands of bats and then reforming next to me, throwing a punch. Ducking under, I elbowed them, knocking them into the ground, but they did the bat thing again and were back on there feet. Jumping back, I fired another arrow, this one hitting the man in the head, but he just pulled it out, shocking me as his eye a was attached to it.

"The hell are you?" I asked, where he then tossed the arrow back at me, only for it to stop an inch from my face.

"That, my friend, is a demon of the night." I heard an English voice, with me looking over to the side, seeing a man walk out of the shadows with his hand extended.

"Constantine!" It said, sounding like it was more than one voice. "You're a long way from home." It said, with me pulling out a kunai and tossing it at the demon, stabbing it in the chest. "Mortal weapons wont...wont...What is this burning?" He asked, grabbing his chest, where he looked down, his eyes bleeding.

"Dagger of Hellsing, people say that its a dagger, but they're wrong." I said, watching as he started screaming and then exploded, turning to ash.

"That's a deadly weapon you have." Constantine said, pulling out a lighter and then a cigarette, but I shot the cigarette.

"Why are you here, the last I heard of you, you were hunting mystical items." I said, with him putting his lighter away.

"I'm hunting a demon that takes on the appearance of a vampire, creating demons of the night in its wake." He said, pointing to the pile of ash. "He dose it by using the fangs of Dracula-"

"Find him fast, or I will be the one to end you." I said, with him narrowing his eyes. "I know what you did to that little girl, there's no way I'll let you run around without atoning for your sin." I said, with him turning around and walking away, with me shooting an arrow up, pulling me to the roof tops.

 **The next morning**

'Vampires, demons, there's no differences in them.' I thought, drying my hair as I walked out of the bathroom. 'As long as they are in my city, they will prey on the blood of humans, and with Constantine in my city, it will put the people in danger.' I thought as I started getting dressed.

"Dakota, what are you doing after school today?" Sena asked, with me looking at the door.

"I'm going out, they have this new book on sale, so I'm not going to the club." I said as I finished getting dressed and walked over to the door and opened it. "Stella will be taking me, so you can have fun at the club without me." I said, with her looking down. I sighed at that. "Whatever it is, have Kodaka help you, he seems to have a lot of time on his hands." I said, walking past her.

 **Later, book of books**

Walking into the book store, I saw that there wasn't many people here. Walking over to the categories, I started my search for the book I had came here for. Once I reached it, I saw that there was a large section that was just blank. Sighing, I turned around and started to leave. 'So much for that book, looks like I'm going to have to read it when someone returns it.' I thought as I placed my hands in my pockets and pushed the door open with my back, only to stop half way as I saw Yozora holding the book I came for, looking at me with wide eyes.

We stood there for a good while, our eyes on the other. Neither of us could say anything as we were just surprised to see the other. "What's taking you so long?" I heard Stella, with me looking at her, seeing her standing at the door on the outside, with me looking back at Yozora, who was still staring at me.

"Do you mind, if I just hang out with a friend today?" I asked, looking at Stella, who looked into the store and saw Yozora, where she then looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up before leaving. "So, you got the last book?" I said, looking at the book in her hand.

She looked down, then back at me. "Ya, what's it to you?" She asked, messing with her hair as she closed her eyes.

"Want to read it together?" I asked, with her looking surprised at that.

"Sure, coffee?" She asked, walking forward, with me nodding and following her out the door.

 **Later that night, after walking Yozora home**

Running after another demon of the night, I jumped over a railing and shot an arrow at him, hitting him in the shoulder, pinning him to the ground as wires expanded around it. Taking out the dagger, I tossed it at him, killing him in the next few seconds. Walking forward, I grabbed the dagger, but stopped just before I did. Standing up straight, I looked around and saw that I was surrounded by demons of the night.

"The Arrow of Japan." One of them said, his teeth larger than the others. "You will make an excellent addition to my army." It said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"I don't play well with others." I said, looking at the other ten that were around me. "You die tonight." I said, looking back at him, getting a laugh from him.

"You and what army?" He asked, holding his hands out. "You're alone-"

I tossed a bottle at him, where it shattered across his face, getting a scream from him as the water in it started burning his face. Rushing forward, I picked up the dagger and jumped over two that tried to tackle me, with me stabbing the man in the chest, watching as he burned to ash. Turning to the others, I backed up slowly to the edge of the roof, where I held my arms out and fell backwards, with them following me. I fired an arrow up at them, with it exploding into light, burning all of them.

Turning around, I shot another arrow, with me swinging to the side and onto another room. "I am the army." I said, looking back at the ash as it fell, where I then made my retreat.

 **The next day**

I leaned my head on Yozora's shoulder, reading the book faster than she as she took a good while to flip over to the next page. She was soaking it in, where I wasn't. Sure I liked the series, but I didn't want her to wait on me for the next page. "Where's Meat?" Yozora asked, with me looking over at Kodaka, seeing that he was playing on the game.

"She went shopping." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at that as I didn't know that.

"For what, some kind of milking device?" Yozora asked as we went back to the book, with me pinching her side, getting a jump from her. "Hey, watch it!" She said, blushing as I turned the next page, knowing she was finished with it.

"You don't always have to be so mean to her, she is my step sister." I said, where I then looked at Kodaka from the corner of my eye. 'And as a brother, I'm going to make sure that she's alright.' I thought, going back to the book.

 **That weekend**

Sitting on top of the building, I watched as Kodaka taught Sena how to swim, and that was fine, she was having fun, and so was Kodaka. To anyone else, it looked like a date, with both of them having fun. Seeing him get up and head to the bathroom, I felt like leaving as nothing bad was happening. "I probably should, the Archer shouldn't be seen out in daylight." I said, standing up, only to stop once I watched as someone grabbed Sena by the shoulder while two others walked in front of her, where she really looked pissed off and scared as she was shaking. Taking out an arrow, I fired down at them, with it flying past one of there heads. Seeing them look at my direction, I took out another arrow, where they ran for it. 'No one messes with my family.' I thought, putting the arrow up, where people started taking pictures of me. 'Time to make my leave.' I thought, turning around and walking away, not wanting to deal with this anymore.  
'Still, this reminds me of when I first met both Yozora and Kodaka.' I thought with a smile.

 **Flashback**

Walking around the park, I watched as three kids picked on two others, with one wearing a hat and the other one wearing a coat. Running forward, I jump kicked one of them, knocking him out, where the kid with the red hat head butted another, knocking him out and falling to the ground, looking hurt but awake while the last kid punched the kid with the jacket, where I kicked him in the balls, knocking him down. "You two ok?" I asked, looking down at them as they laid on the ground. "Some fight you two had." I said, looking at the three knocked out kids. "We should go, they could wake up at any moment!" I said, holding my hand out to them, with them taking it.

 **Flashback end**

"I'm finished." I said, laying my head on the table, with Yozora looking at me in shock.

"Seriously, you took the book!" She said, taking the book out of my hands and getting back on her place.

"I didn't want to wait, and no, I'm not spoiling it." I said, looking at Kodaka. "He's out of it." I said, smiling. "Reminds me of when he used to fall asleep at random times when we hung out." I whispered, with her nodding.

"Ya, I miss the old days." She said, with me looking up at her.

"We all do." I said, remembering her hat that she had.

"What matters is if you can make real friends." Kodaka said, gaining our attention. "Ones that would mean more to you than one hundred different others would." He said, shocking both of us as I stood up and Yozora dropped her book.

"What, Kodaka, you remember?" We both said, gaining his attention.

"Oh, nothing, just some stupid prank that failed." I said, rubbing Yozora's head. "You're suppose to copy me, remember?" I said, with her swatting my hand. "How are we suppose to freak out Sena if you cant get it right!" I said, crossing my arms as she picked her book up. Seeing him get up, I watched him leave, with me sitting back down once he was gone. "Dame, that was close, I thought he actually remembered us." I said, frowning.

"Ya, close one." She said, going back to her book but looking down while she did.

"Walk you home?" I asked, with her looking at me. "Its late, and I don't want this arrow freak getting to you, even if I cant stop him." I said, with her nodding and getting up, where I followed her home.


End file.
